BLACK WINGS AND BEAUTIFUL INK
by Adrien Hywel
Summary: Lilith is back, she rode back on her Harley, and changed the rules of the outlaw life. She's grown up in a way, and Happy sees that, but Juice can still see the red-headed 18 year-old runaway that stole his heart. THE CONTINUATION OF-I NICKNAMED HER RED-
1. The runaway

Everything here other than my dear Lilith, other original characters, and my story lines belong to the Wonderful Kurt Stutter and FX.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

This is based after season 3 (big surprise (^-^) ), Lilith has just spent two years in LA, and the god ,she doesn't believe in, knows where else. The following events, take place after a terrible incident (one of the most terrible things that could have ever happened to her).

**BLACK WINGS AND BEAUTIFUL INK.**

The continuation Of _I NickNamed Her Red._

_** THE RUNAWAY  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>She looked ahead at the endless mass of tarmac that stretched in front of her, he blue hair blowing in the hurricane like wind. The smell of burning gasoline hitting her nose every time she turned the throttle, she only had half an hour to go until she reached her destination, and she still wasn't tired. She guessed it was the sheer happiness of returning to the place, she once called home, that was keeping her going. The engine of her Harley was roaring in her ears, as she made her way down the California highway at a speed.<p>

She remembered the short, almost too short, conversation she had had with her Aunt Gemma, a little over a week ago.

_ "Yeah" her impatient aunt said, as she answered the phone.

_ "Hi Gemma, it's me. I know I promised I would call-"

_"Finally, you've had me waiting by the phone for a fortnight"

_"I know, I'm…sorry"

_"No need kid"

_"So how's everything up there?"

_"Good, it's all good, boring almost. You got any news for me?"

_"Umm, yeah. I'm coming back"

Gemma paused ,"Really?" she asked her voice a bit too high.

_"Yep, I'm riding down next week"

_"Good. Cause, we've been missing you, ya little red head"

She let out a nervous laugh.

_"Look Hun, I got to run, talk to you later ok?"

_"Yeah"

Then the line went dead.

Lilith took in the sweet smell of the scorching dessert, and the memories just started flooding back to her. Every single tiny detail, every kiss, smell, bike ride and piece of apple pie. She thought about him, about Steve, She couldn't stand the thought, so she concentrated on the music sizzling through her ears. She turned the throttle even more, and now she was practically flying. She imagined two giant wings helping her soar through the sky, the thought calmed her down. 130 mph, 135…and counting, she flew pass a couple of trucks, loaded with God knows what.

* * *

><p><em>15 minutes later…<em>

* * *

><p>She carefully pulled into her aunt Gamma's driveway, turned her I-POD off, and dismounted off her bike. She took her helmet off as Gemma stared at her through the kitchen window, gob smacked. She waited for Gemma to open the door, and then she walked over and stood on the doormat. Gemma strung her arms around her young niece's neck.<br>_''You little bitch, didn't even bother to visit''  
>_''I'm sorry, I really am. I've been...busy''<br>_''Busy? Well...Is that a Harley?'  
>Lilith nodded;<br>_''You did good kid'' Gemma smiled, and led her niece into the kitchen.  
>_''Where's all your stuff?''<br>_''There's a moving van a couple of hours behind me''  
>Gemma nodded, as she poured two cups of coffee from the coffee machine, she then sat on the left side of the counter. After some unneeded small-talk, Gemma went into the living room and came back with a piece of paper.<br>_''I found this recipe for marinated ribs, thought we could cook it tonight'' she handed Lilith the piece of paper.  
>_''Seems nice''<br>_''Yeah, I know doll. We'll need some groceries, so if you don't mind-''  
>_''Course I don't Gem''<p>

Gemma liked shopping, but it was usually shopping for herself. She stared frustrated, at the dozens of brands of tomato purée stacked up in-front of her. Lilith inter-veined and picked up a can, she put it in the basket and followed Gemma through the store. Gemma was making small-talk, again. Apparently, she wasn't very impressed with the new prospect, he was young, 19 years-old. He was still a kid in her eyes, exactly like Lilith.  
>_''When did you think of blue?'' Gemma asked as she nodded towards Lilith's hair.<br>_''Umm...not sure, exactly. Guess it was a snap decision, you know, like buying a hat.''  
>_''Buying a hat?''<br>Lilith nodded.  
>_''It looks good''<br>_''Thanks, I didn't think you would notice''  
>Gemma laughed<br>_''You don't have to explain yourself to me, doll. I ain't your nun of a mother''  
>Lilith relaxed _''thanks''<br>Gemma smiled _''The guys, heard a couple of your songs on the radio''  
>_''Oh, well did they like em?''<br>Gemma hovered _''They were all so different, like Steve didn't write them all''  
>_''He didn't, it was more like fifty-fifty''<br>_''You wrote songs''  
>_''Yeah, I kinda got into it when. Steve stopped''<br>_''Steve stopped? I thought he was making a killing off a it''  
>_''He was''<p>

It was six-pm by the time they got home, Gemma fixed the marinade while Lilith prepped the ribs. The TV was blaring and there was nobody watching it, so Lilith decided to turn it off. As she reached for the controller, she noticed a folded piece of yellow paper, by the phone. She took it into her hands and recognized the last three digits written on the top. ''365'' she mumbled in realization, it was her ''parents'' home number. Written inside the piece of paper was a small note ''Tell Lilith''. ''Hell no!'' Lilith thought, then walked into the kitchen, paper in hand.  
>_''Tell Lilith what?'' she asked as she held up the piece of paper, for Gemma to see.<br>_''Oh honey, I was going to-''  
>_''Going to what?<br>_''They asked me to tell you, ages ago. They called on your birthday; they wanted to talk to you about-''  
>_''About what Gem? Stop stalling and just tell me''<br>Gemma sat down, and put her head in her hands. She looked up at her impatient niece, took in a deep breath, and then sighed. _''Your Dad was a fucking Nord!''  
>Lilith didn't react, she just stood there, trying to find an appropriate response. She couldn't. So, she did the one thing that, she could call her natural response to disasters.<br>She ran.

She ran out of the front door, and up to her bike. She hastily put her helmet on, then turned the ignition, before long she was speeding through the small streets of Charming.  
>She was going to the clubhouse, to find Clay, and Jax, and Tig. She wanted to make them say, that it was a lie; she wanted them to say that she wasn't the daughter of a twisted psychopath that hated anything that wasn't a pale shade of white. She always thought, her father was a person worthy of her mother's love, worthy of her mother. Now all her visions were shattered and she was practically lost. No, not practically, she was actually lost.<p>

When she got to Teller-Morrow, she noticed it was closed; the steel blinds pulled right down and locked. She walked up to the Clubhouse and tried to open the door, it was locked. "_Where else could they be" _she thought, then she brought to her mind a place where she used to visit Jax when she was little. She couldn't think of anywhere else to go, so she jumped on her bike and headed into the direction of the **CHARMING **sign. Once she reached it, she turned left on to a dirt track and followed it up to an old warehouse. She remembered the place, its dark coloured walls now faded by the intense California sun, and the amazing amount of wooden crates it contained. She knew exactly what was in the crates; she just chose not to dwell on it.

She stopped outside the side door, and dismounted. The door was open and she could hear voices from inside, as she zigzagged her way through the maze of boxes. She stepped in front of a rather large crate and found herself in the presence of the people she had heard talking. They weren't the men she wanted to console her, and tell her that everything was ok, they weren't wearing the Reaper on their backs, they weren't the people she was looking for.

_"Ahh…" Lilith said, as she took in large group of Latino men standing in front of her.

_"Who are you, and what are you doing here" the man standing in the middle of the group said, in his thick Mexican accent, his voice turned slightly gravely from under his thick black mustache.

_"I'm Lilith Madock, and I think I should be asking you the same question"

_"You belong to Samcrow?" he raised his eyebrows.

_"I belong to nobody"

_"What the fuck are you doing here then, shouldn't you be at home mourning or something?"

_"Mourning?" Now she was confused.

_"What are you doing here? If you don't belong to Samcrow?" He was impatient, and grabbed her by the arm.

_"Hands off! You didn't think Samcrow would send me out here, without protection did you?" She was bluffing, and she didn't know if it was doing her any good.

_"You said you didn't belong to Samcrow-"

_"I don't…What did you mean by morning?

_"Why?"

_"I've been out of time for a while, haven't heard much news"

_"OK then señorita, but you have to forget to tell the Son's, about our little back and forth"

_"Okay, just tell me"

_"And then will you go?"

She nodded in response, _"What the hell! Have I got myself into now" _she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>i HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER, 2000 WORDS AS PROMISED :), I FIND IT BORING BEGGING ALL YOU LOVELY READERS REVIEW EVERY SINGLE TIME, BUT PLEASE REVIEW. LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING ME, JUST SO YOU KNOW THIS IS GOING TO BE vERY LONG. SEE YOU NEXT WEEK :)<p> 


	2. Rebirth and Reevolve

**Author´s note:**

Why hello, my dear readers; first of all I would like to thank you for all of your positive feedback, and the fave´s, and the add´s. It really means a lot to me, I really love writing and I enjoy witnessing people´s reactions to my work. I have the absurd dream of reaching the type of success that Ann Rice did, and I think that's why I'm committed to making this story as long as I possibly can. For one, because I find that it is extremely enjoyable to watch so many events fold out in front of you, and secondly because writing to me is a life line, all I do all day is think of new plots and ways to make this little scripture more enjoyable.

**The song for this chapter: _Where the Story ends - by 'The Fray' _**_(_I just love em, I mean there really talented and creative musicians that actually inspire most of the motions I will be writing for Juice.)

**_RE-BİRTH AND RE-EVOLVE_**

Lilith watched the Latino man, as he watched her.

_''If I do tell you, will you go away and hopefully not tell the Son´s, about are little back and forth'' the man gestured at the space between him and Lilith.

_''Yes, just tell me. Why should I be mourning?'' She was getting impatient.

_''The little Latino kid, got shot. Last we heard he was in intensive care, haven´t gotten any news since, we assume he bit the dust.''

_''You assume that Juice´s dead?'' Lilith hadn´t yet processed the words, that had just flown out of her mouth.

_''Yes'' he answered in his thick accent.

Lilith disappeared behind the boxes, and ran through the side door to her bike. She just sat there, in shock. Juice was dead. They had just told her, Juice was dead. She pulled her fingers through her blue hair; it was longer than it had been two years ago. The wavy mane of electricity fell over her face, in case she needed to hide anything. But there was nothing coming, no tears, no screams, no blood. She was in shock, without a response, or shoulder to collapse on.

She heard a car; it was pulling up right in front of her. She breathed in a breath as two white men stepped out of the car, and headed towards her and her Harley. She got off her bike and stood up straight, the men were inked with familiar symbols. She took some time to process them, then realized. They were Nords. They chuckled between them, as they neared her; she let her hair fall and cover her face completely.

_''Looks like Alvarez decided to leave us some candy, blueberry maybe?'' The one man said, then moved his head sideways to try and see Lilith´s face.

She didn´t answer, she just stood there.

_''Do you think we should taste a little?'' The other one said to the first one.

_''I don´t know, what do you think sugar?'' he asked Lilith, as he reached his arm out to touch her waist.

She dodged him, and backed up a little.

_''Maybe she belongs to the Son´s'' The other man told his accomplice, then he took a step closer to Lilith.

_''Leave me alone!'' Lilith warned and backed up a bit more.

_''Oh, looks like puppy has a bark. Let's see if she can bite'' He grabbed her arm and tugged on it, he then used the leverage to push her towards, the wall of the warehouse.

Lilith shook herself free and backed up a bit, she then reached down for her gun. It was in her back pocket; she kept it behind her back then moved her hair from her face with her free hand.

_''C´mon doll-face don´t you want to play a bit'' The six-footer said then backed Lilith up to the wall.

Lilith knew what was going through the man's head; she knew the sick and twisted thoughts he was having about fucking a bird with blue hair. She knew that he wasn´t going to give up, and he probably was going to give his friend a turn too. She wasn´t going to let this happen, they would probably dump her on the highway when they were done, or maybe the river. She didn´t want to go out like that, so she cocked her gun. The man didn´t hear it, _''Stupid bastards'' _Lilith said in her head, and then she pulled the gun out from behind her back.

It was all over in two seconds, the two men laid there on the floor, a bullet speared through each of their hearts. Lilith put the gun back in her pocket then blinked; no way she had just shot them both. She ran to her bike and started the engine immediately, she had to get away, she had to run. She was off the dirt track in less than a couple of seconds, as soon as she hit tarmac, she turned the throttle. Once again, she was flying, forgetting everything and just flying. She knew her destination, a small cliff right outside Charming, nobody lived near so she could go about, what she was about to do quietly.

She stood there, the warm wind caressing her pale skin. She looked down, it was night, and although she could see her surroundings with the help of the moon, the base of the cliff was pitch black. She took in a deep breath, then sighed; She had just killed two men, and her father was probably one of the most disgusting and racist people on the planet. She was not racist! She had actually had a couple of lovers, that the Nords would definitely disapprove of, in the two years she spent in LA. Then there was Juice, he was dead, dead and never coming back.

She looked up at the full moon, hovering in the sky, shining brightly, like ice. She couldn't take it anymore, all she had as hope for coming back, was Juice. It wouldn't take that long for them to find her, one week at the most. She bottom of the cliff was clearly visible in daylight, and it was located on the side of a rode that the Son's used a LOT. _"Why not? I don't believe in that heaven shit anyway"_ she thought, then took another step closer to the edge. And then.

She jumped.

She felt air rushing past her body, so fast that it made her fell somewhat stable, and then. It stopped.

Her shirt was grabbed from behind, and she was thrust backwards, she gasped and felt herself land on higher ground.

_"What the fuck!" she heard an unidentifiable voice say, or rather shout.

_"Huh..."

_"What the hell did you just do that for!" The same voice told her, as the owner of it held her in his arms.

_"Wha?...why?"

_"You heard me Lilith, why the fuck did you just throw yourself of a cliff?" The voice said and Lilith opened her eyes. There, centimeters away from her face, were two orbs of molten dark chocolate. The lightning bolts on either side of his shaven head, glistened in the moonlight, that highlighted his heavenly caramel skin.

_"Juice?" she asked, dazed and confused.

_"Yes Red, it's me Juice"

_"The guys at the warehouse, said you were d-ead" she choked out the last word

_"Warehouse? What were you doing at a warehouse?"

_"Looking for you guys-"

_"Who was at the warehouse?" he was impatient, with his last question.

_"Umm, Latino-"

_"Mayan's? How the hell did you get yourself out of there?"

_"Bluffed the hell out of it, that's how"

_"Ohh, you better go home to Gemma-"

_"I can't go back Juice, I just can't"

He sighed, _"I'll take you, to the clubhouse then. You can talk to Clay about this in the morning, ok?"

Lilith nodded, then lifted herself up off the ground. She started at her bike, but she felt Juice grab her by the wrist.

_"No way, am I letting a suicidal teenager on a bike"

_"I'm twenty years-old"

_"Ohh…yeah…right" he seemed uneasy.

_"So, you gonna pack double?" she asked, as she assessed the obvious.

Juice got on his bike _"Just, try to hold on tight. Alright?"

Lilith nodded once, then sat behind Juice.

The front of the clubhouse was empty, no bikes; accept for the one that had just pulled in. Lilith got off and walked up to the door, Juice followed her as he searched his pocket for a pair of keys. Once he found them, he unlocked the door and switched the lights on.

_"Never seen it like this before" Lilith said as she walked through the door. The clubhouse was empty, not a single soul roamed its sinful halls, it was way too quiet for comfort.

_"Depressing, right?" Juice said with a smirk.

_"Just what I need right now" The sarcasm in her voice was thick, and fluid.

Juice turned on the one light in the hall, then he used the second key to open one of the dorm rooms, his dorm room.

Lilith followed him, slightly uneasy. _"I need to tell you something " she said.

_"What?" he asked as he took off his cut, and placed it on the chair next to him.

_"I shot two people today"

He just looked at her.

_"At the warehouse, they were Nords and they had me in a corner, and I just couldn't stand the thought of-"

_"It's a 'right, you did the right thing"

_"Really"

He nodded _"Yeah, I just got to give Clay a quick call, see if he can get it cleaned up" and just like that, Juice was out of the room.

Lilith was left standing there, her black jeans yellowed from dust, her hair slightly tangled yet as blue as ever. She looked at the double bed in front of her, then at the door Juice had just exited from. She could hear his voice, it was calm and un suggestive of any plan Clay might have had. She ran her fingers through her hair and rubbed her eyes, she was tired, after all she had been through a lot today.

Juice walked through the door, he was smiling _"Fixed, the Mayan's said that they had already handled it"

_"Oh"

_"Yeah, you're a very lucky girl"

_"No, I'm not"

Juice looked at her _"Why?" He asked.

_"You really want to know?"

He nodded.

_"My dad's a Nord"

_"Really?"

_"Yep, my dad's a fucking Nord. And there ain't anything I can do about it."

_"Who told you?"

_"Gemma"

_"Ohh"

Juice took off his holster and placed it on top of his cut, he then took off his boots and slouched, onto the far left side of the double bed. I took my boots off and laid down on the right side, Juice turned his headlamp off, and turned to face Lilith.

_"You ok?" he asked her, his voice low and soft.

_"Yeah"

_"You've just killed two men" this was a fact.

_"I know"

_"You gonna tell me why you jumped?"

_"Eventually"

_"Ok then, good night"

_"Good night Juice"

HEY GUYS AND DOLLS, HOW'D YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, I HAVE HAD THE STORY LINE IN MY HEAD FOR ALMOST TWO MONTHS NOW, AND I HAVE MADE A LOT OF CHANGES TO IT OVER THE WEEKS. THANK YOU AGAIN TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED, AND JUST BECAUSE YOU ASKED I WILL TELL YOU. I HAVE SOME **VERY** INTERESTING PLANS FOR HAPPY, I JUST LOVE HAPPY. I JUST LEARNED THAT HE IS A REAL HELL'S ANGEL, AND THAT HE WAS HIRED AS A CONSULTANT THEN MADE HIS WAY ON SCREEN. SO DEAR READERS PLEASE REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU TIHNK', PREDICT, LOVE, LOATHE, AND HATE ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. HAVE A NICE DAY.

PS: If you have read"I nicknamed her red" you would know that Lilith has a history of suicidal depression. (Just thought you ought to know)


	3. WHO?

**AOUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello my darling readers, first of all I would like to thank you for how well this story has been received, but you know some feedback won't kill me (here). I have started out this story very slow, but there is a method to my madness, don't worry. I need to tell this tiny part in heavy detail, I mean if I don't, it won't make any sense. So bare with me here, please bear with me. I just couldn't stop writing this chapter, I was practically hooked, no sorry, I was naturally hooked. Writing's in my blood, (I will talk about that later). I hope you enjoy this chapter, and hopefully review, as I am somewhat envious of anybody else I see with a high number of reviews.

**SONG FOR CHAPTER: ''MOBILE'' - by Avril Lavigne: **It hasn't really got a lot to do with the chapter, but I just like the way it fits, you know? It might just be me or maybe something utterly insane living in me, but when I heard this song I just thought it was perfect; it just went along so well, with the general flow of the chapter. Listen to it and the lyrics, you can find this chapter more enjoyable if you do.

**_WHO?_**

It was dawn; the gleaming sparkles of light were dancing through the window and onto Lilith's sleeping face. Juice looked at her, her hair was tangled in places, the curse of growing it for the last two years, it had grown past her shoulders since he had last seen her. It was littered with slight curls that hid between the waves of blue. She was dressed in black, the tight black t-shirt covering the place where he knew she had a tattoo; the t-shirt rode up her side exposing the tiniest amount of pale, yet at the same time tanned, skin. He shook himself out of his trance and rolled over, away from Lilith.

When she first opened her eyes, Lilith was confused and, alone. It took her a while to recall last night, and when she did she tried very hard to stuff it into the back of her mind. She got up and shoved her boots on, she had bought them especially for riding, and they also added three inches to her height, which was always a plus. She stepped out of the room and into the bathroom; she scrubbed her face, smoothed her hair then squeezed some toothpaste onto her finger, and brushed her teeth.

Now she felt better.

Juice looked at the cup of coffee he had just made, creamed and sugared; it was quite different from Tig's strong black concoction. He heard footsteps and lifted his head up.

_''Morning'' Lilith said then sat on the stool next to him.

_''Coffee?'' Juice asked, gesturing at the cup in his hand.

_''Yes, please''

Juice got up and poured a cup of coffee; he sat back down and handed it to Lilith.

_''Thanks'' she mumbled, she stared at the dark endless Constance of the cup; it was like the abyss, like the bottom of a ...cliff.''

_''You a right'' Juice asked her, pulling her out of her dark little world.

_''Uh, yeah. I will be, after I dink this coffee.''

Juice nodded,

_''Look, I will eventually tell ya, ok?

_''OK, whatever you wanna say, I'm here to listen.''

_''Yeah, thanks. Where's?-''

_''They were on a run, should be on their way back now.''

_''How'd you-''

_''The Mayans called Clay straight after they ran in with you, they sent me back early, to make sure you didn't do anything crazy.''

_''Like jumping off a cliff?''

Juice smirked _''Like jumping off a cliff.''

Lilith took a sip off her coffee _''I'm not used to seeing this place, like this''

_''Quiet, right?''

_''And, there's nobody passed out on the floor''

Juice laughed nervously, and then looked out the window. It sounded like a storm was coming; the noise was getting louder, and lauder. Until it was finally audible, as the sound of an army of Harley's, he got up off the stool and walked over to the door, he unlocked it; Lilith hadn't remembered him locking it. The engines finally slowed down, and then eventually came to a stop; Lilith got up off the stool and watched as the door swung open. Clay walked in, his face emotionless he headed straight through the chaple doors, Jax was trailing behind him. He wrapped his hand around Lilith's, he smirked _''Come on.'' he said, then lead her into Church.

She walked in and the doors were shut behind her, Tig came up from behind her, and squeezed her shoulders.

_''S'down'' Clay said, as he pulled out one of the big leather chairs. Lilith did as she was told, and watched intently as Jax and Tig took their seats either side of Clay.

_''I remember, giving you a gun. Where is it?'' Clay asked a sour taste in his mouth.

Lilith took the gun, out of her pocket and placed it on the table.

_''Do you know why, I gave you it?''

Lilith opened her mouth to answer but was cut off at the last moment.

_''Because I know you, I've known you ever since the day you were born, here in Charming. I also knew you were eventually, going to get yourself into some deep shit, you couldn't get out of. So, here's my question. Why did you kill, those two Nords Princess?'',

Lilith hesitated, then eventually gave in _''They were about to rape me, Clay'' Tig tensioned up.

_''Are you sure?''

_''I could see the look in their eyes, I knew what it meant''

Clay smiled, _''Good girl'' he passed the gun back to her, and Lilith put it back in her pocket.

She looked at Clay _''I'm sorry about Gemma, I didn't mean to upset her. It's just-''

_''I know kid; you would never do anything like that on purpose. Which reminds me, what did my Old Lady tell you, that it made you jump off a cliff?''

_''Juice told you?'' she snapped.

_''He had to'',

_''Right, yeah forgot, sorry''

Jax looked up at her _''What did Mom tell you?''

Lilith sighed _''She told me, who my dad was''

Clay took her by the hand _''Now, why would knowing who your dad was, make you jump off a cliff?'' his eyes were sad.

_''Because, he's a Nord''

_''What ?'' Clay let go of her hand, he shot Jax a look, Jax hesitated but eventually left church after Clay shot him the look again.

Clay sighed and looked at Tig _''I think you should tell her'' He said to Tig, and he gave him a small grin in return.

Tig got up from his seat and sat on the chair next to Lilith; he looked at the table and opened his mouth to say something. After a couple of seconds he shut it again.

_''Look...'' Tig said, _''You can relax, your father ain't a fucking Nord''

Lilith breathed,

_''I am''

She smiled

_''You alright with that?'' Tig asked, slightly nervous.

Lilith did something unexpected, she started laughing. _''Why would I be?''

Tig smiled _''I've done a lot more shit, than some thickheaded Nord''

Lilith smiled back _''I don't care''

Tig looked at his daughter; he held his arms out, as she dived in and hugged him. He held her tight in his arms, trying not to make a fool of himself. But in front of who? Clay? he gave up and kissed Lilith on the head and then the cheek. He breathed in her sent of lavender and chamomile, now he could finally call the girl in his arms, his daughter. Now he could impose his unconditional love for, in public, without anybody thinking it was even close to sexual.

Tig let go and Clay showed Lilith out of the chapel, Tig stood by the door and called the others inside. They all passed by Lilith, giving her a smile and maybe even a wink. Lilith didn't reconise the man that passed through the doors last, he wore is short blond hair as proudly as he wore his cut. She stood there for a while, then she went over to the empty bar, she sat on a stool and sighed.

_''Hey!'' Lilith jumped, as she saw the small head of which the voice had come from, she hesitated.

_''Hello'' she said, the man looked at her, he was carefully examining every square-inch of her face.

_''I know who you are!''

_''So do I!'' she answered sarcastically.

_''You're...Li...Lily...Lilith, yeah that's it. Lilith!'',

Lilith smiled.

_''I'm chucky-'' he said, then turned around and put a bottle on a shelf.

_''Nice to meet you, Chucky. Are you...a prospect, or something?''

- shook his head ''No, why'd you ask?''

_''Well you're manning the bar, aren't you?''

_''Yes I am'' he took a glass from the shelf, wiped it and held it in front of Lilith, _''Drink?''

_''Yes please''

_''What'cha want?''

_''Jack Daniels'' he looked at her and she raised her arms up in defense.

_''I've had a really bad night, and a very bad day so far. And just so you know, I know it's still lunch time''

He shrugged, and poured the golden liquid on top of the ice he had just put in the glass. Lilith looked at the glass, watching the magic liquid dance around the square cubes.

_''Tell me about it'' - said, Lilith looked up at him and shot him a look. _''It's what bartenders are for'' he explained. _''What, listening to little girls whine about, how they've been to hell and back again?'' He nodded. Lilith took a big gulp of her drink and sighed.

_''OK, I've just found out that my dad isn't in fact a racist, psychopath and a possible pedophile. But in fact a man that I actually love.''

- ''Chucky smiled ''That's nice'',

_''Yeah, but just think what I was like last night, when I still believed in the first option.''

_''I can see your point''

_''Yeah but you don't suffer from suicidal depression, at least I know where the mental instability gene comes from''

- Chucky Chuckled _''Yeah Tig's borderline psychotic''

_''Borderline? You gotta be kidding me'' Lilith laughed _''Hold on! How'd you know that Tig's, my father''

_''You look like him, I mean the cheekbones, the facial structure''

_''Really?''

- nodded, _''If I knew you better, I would say you had the same anger issues as him''

_''Yeah, I do''

- looked up at her _''You box don't you?''

Lilith was caught off guard _''How'd you?''

_''You were in the newspaper; Jax brought it in one day. Got bored, found it in the corner and there you were, front page news.''

Lilith tried to remember if she had done anything front page worthy.

_''California state champion'' Chucky explained.

_''Ohh, right. I remember that.''

_''You still got the belt?''

Lilith chuckled _''Yeah, but you can't see it''

The Chapel doors opened and Jax stepped out, they were shut behind him. He walked over to the bar and sat next to Lilith.

_''Where's Steve?'' he asked, he was looking at the counter, he looked up and shot Cucky a look and Chucky walked outside.

_''I don't know what you mean'' Lilith answered, her voice shaking slightly.

_''You know, he wouldn't let you ride from LA alone, he wouldn't let go of you that easily.'' He looked at Lilith, she didn't answer, she just sat there and stared at the counter.

_''What happened, where is he?''

_''Why are you asking me this?''

_''We need to know''

_''I don't know'' she mumbled.

_''What do you mean you don't know''

She got up from her stool, but Jax grabbed her by the arm, _''What do you mean, you don't know?'' he repeated himself.

Lilith looked at him, her eyes provoked pain, her face mirrored her suffering perfectly. _''He's gone''

_''Gone where Lil?''

He called her her nickname, he hadn't used since she was eleven. _''He was a fucking druggie Jax, and now he's gone!''

Jax was confused. _''What-''

_''He was high on meth half the time, then he just left!''

_''Left! When?''

_'' Two months ago''

Jax just looked at her _''Why didn't you tell us''

_''He was a fucking methead Jax! wasn't himself anymore, I didn't know who he was. And then one day, he just skipped!''

_''Did you call missing persons?''

_''They stopped looking for him three weeks ago, said it was a waste of time, and he was probably...dead!''

Jax took a minute to take it all in; he then got up and wrapped his arms around his tortured cousin. She wriggled out of them and went outside, she passed - and walked straight over to her bike, she remembered leaving the ignition on it.

It wasn't there anymore; they knew she was going to run away again. She slouched down next to her bike and rested her head onto the gas tank; she closed her eyes and took in the smell of oil and gasoline resonating from Steve. She was choking, there weren't any tears, but this was her version of crying, she hushed the screams that were trying to get out. Jax had just poured salt on to fresh wounds; they had reopened and observed the every inch of salt available. She chocked again, and again, she was gasping for breath. She opened her eyes and looked up, the sun was blinding, yet comforting, she looked at the row of ants passing by her boots, she looked the clubhouse door, it was halfway open.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER, AND SORRY AGAIN FOR BEING SO SLOW. THERE WILL BE MORE IN (MAX-5) DAYS TIME, SO ADD ME OR SOMETHING, YOU KNOW. PLEASE REVIEW (REASONS MENTIONED ABOVE ^^^) AND HAVE A GOOD DAY/NGHTS SLEEP/ AFTERNOON, WHEREVER YOU ARE IN THE WORLD/ ON THE PLANET. PEACE OUT 3


	4. Fresh Meat

**_ AUTHORS NOTE:_**Hello my dear Dolls and people with Y chromosomes, I have loved all your positive feedback. Sorry I have taken longer than usual to post, I haven't been busy and I have no excuse. I'm just tired that's all (famous last words-haha) I hope you like this chapter, it was a bit exhausting because I had to write for so many different characters. You know what I just learnt that Bobby is Jewish, so I'll be looking forward to adding that into future chapters. I have been doing stack loads of research about real life MC's, and I know very well that, the thing that happens at the end of the chapter is pretty much impossible. But hey that's me :)

Hope you like the chapter, AND PLEASE REVIEW. PRETTY PLEASE :)

**_SONG FOR CHAPTER: _Say When- by the Fray (awsome band) I was hoping that it would depict, Juice's line of thought a little bit**.

_''He'll be here any time now.'' Kozik said to the girl in front of him, as she twisted her blue hair around her finger.

_''Why, do I have to do this again?'' Lilith moaned.

_''Do you want to know if your mentally disturbed, or not?''

Lilith smirked _''I already know the answer.''

_''Yeah, well Hap probably knows it better than you. And you can't just go around, killing people and thinking it will have no psychological effect.''

_''I can''

He looked up at her _''Why's that?''

_''You're just assuming that, because I'm a girl I don't have the capability to handle shit like this.''

She was joking, or at least he thought she was. _''Just ...wait until Hap gets here, and you can talk to him all you like, about shit like this.''

_''Where was he coming from again?''

_''Nevada''

_''Oh'' Lilith knew better than to ask why. She knew better of a lot of things, but she still did them.

The Chapel doors opened up, and the rest of Clay's men came soaring through into the room. Lilith was quickly picked up and placed somewhere else, by a clearly happy Elvis. The Son's didn't think that much about, what Lilith had done when she was away, they chose not to. They loved her like the little girl they thought she was, Kozik wished he had known that before he started hitting on her, he now had a very sore arm, and was probably never going to tell anybody how he _really_ met Lilith. Clay had found the fact that killing two men had no effect on Lilith strange, and Tig found it troubling. Clay had told Lilith to hang around for a while, at least until she had a chance to talk to Happy. When she asked why, Clay told her that Happy was probably the only person that could understand her properly, and make sure she was stable.

_''Stable?'' She shrieked.

_''Yes, stable.'' Clay answered.

Now Lilith was sitting on the picnic table right outside the clubhouse, she was bored, she hated waiting for people, she didn't get the point. Her head jolted up, once she heard the faint roar of a fast approaching engine. She sat there, and watched as Hap pulled in, then dismounted off his bike, he looked at the unknown Harley in the corner, there was a large white angel wing on either side of the black gas tank, then at Lilith, he took his helmet off and walked over to her.

_''That one with the wings yours?'' He asked, as he took in the color of her hair, and the amount of height she had gained since he had last seen her.

She nodded _''Yeah'' she answered.

_''Clay told me what you did''

_''Everyone's a critic''

He smirked _''Come 'ere'' he held his arms out, and she fell into them. Next to him, she seemed pale and short, or at least that's what she thought.

He let go of her and sat on the other side of the table, facing her. He waited a couple of seconds then handed her a gun, Lilith looked at it then at him.

_''pick it up''

She reached over...

_''With your left hand'' he corrected her.

She did as she was told.

_''Now shoot that post over there''

She un cocked the gun then looked at him _''Why?'' she asked.

_''It's just a test, Clay wanted me to get you do.''

She aimed for a second then pulled the trigger, the gun was quiet. If it was anybody else, they would have found the silence of the weapon disturbing, but she didn't. The bullet pierced through the left side of the post, Lilith placed the gun on the table and looked at Happy. He looked at her hands, they weren't shaking, he smiled.

_''You want to do this now?'' he asked, as he put the gun back.

_''The talk?''

He nodded.

_''OK, I don't really get the point but whatever.''

_''Why?''

She shrugged _''It seems like a waste of time, I mean how can you be worried about me not feeling anything.''

_''You sure, you're just not numb?''

She nodded _''Very''

He looked at her for a couple of seconds _''You do understand the severity of what you've done?''

_''Yeah, I do''

_''Does it bother you?''

_''No, not particularly''

_''Why?''

She shrugged _''Isn't it like this for everybody?''

Hap shook his head.

_''For you?''

He stalled, she had caught him off guard _''It's ...different, for me''

_''How different?''

_''People say, I don't have a conscience. The stuff I do, never bothers me, it never has bothered me.'' He said in his gravel like voice.

Lilith just looked at him, with wide eyes. Now that she thought of it like that, it all made sense.

_''What?...you too?''

Lilith nodded slowly.

_''Shit!''

Clay looked at the seven men sitting around the redwood table, all of them accept for Bobby, had no idea why he had called church. The run had gone smoothly, other than Juice's early return to deal with a suicidal girl with blue hair. They were confused, and somewhat worried. Clay got up and gathered all of their attention, with just one cough.

_''Men! If you accept, and only if _you _accept. Today, we will write history.''

Jax looked up at him, giving him a look meaning that he was severely confused.

_''If we are going to fulfill the wishes, of those bastard Irish priests. We need new meat. We need new, fresh, talented meat that can be on hand whenever needed.''

A couple of men nodded with approval, others just looked at him, obviously wanting to know where he was going with this.

_''I have been looking for this new meat for a long time, and I'm sure a lot of you know that I have. So what would you do, if I told you I found it? Because I have. I have found someone, that knows about us, someone that we can trust, and someone that is highly talented in the..._darker things. _Someone with guts _and_ a mind. What would you say to that?''

Chibs rose his hand _'' I'd say it was bloody fantastic''

Clay smiled, _''But according to an unwritten law, this fresh meat can't join us, it can't become a Son. Would you be willing to break the unwritten law, just so that one person can join our ranks?''

Jax looked up at his father and smirked _''Ain't that what anarchy is all about?''

Clay smiled at his son with approval, _''Will you do, what no other outlaw club has done before? Are you men enough to write history?''

He was met with a large roar, so he nodded at Chucky through the window.

Chucky opened the door and waved somebody in; the Sons didn't know what hit them. Was this really Clay's plan?

_''What?'' Tig exclaimed, as he saw his daughter entered through the doorway. She was quiet and just as confused as nearly everybody in the room

_"She's still a wee lass Clay!" Chibs chimed in his, now excruciating Scottish accent.

Jax looked up at his father _"But she's a girl" he whined' then looked at Lilith, she seemed offended _"Outlaw clubs, never have female members" he explained, as if to make the situation better.

_"Why?" Lilith asked.

_"Bobby shook his head _"Women are known as weak beings, that can't handle the stress and responsibilities that come with _the life."_

Lilith just looked at him.

_"Although, we can't categorize you as just a woman" he added.

Bobby looked at Happy _"You sure can't" the bald biker said, then he sunk back into his antisocial silence.

Clay coughed to gather his clubs attention. They looked up at him and were quiet.

_"This little girl!" he said pointing at Lilith, _"Is strong, smart and completely embodies the initial idea of anarchism. Tell me she's not perfect?" They were silent; Lilith didn't have a clue about what was going on.

Clay pulled his fingers through his grayed hair _"She knows how to fight" he said, _"California state champion" Tig added as he stared at the table.

Clay looked at Happy, and Happy got the message. _"She can shoot" he paused _"And aim, with her left hand."

Tig looked up at Lilith _"Really?" he asked and she nodded. _"I don't see how…oh right, I get it." She stuttered then continued _"So I can shoot when I'm riding, cause If I take my right hand of the throttle…" she trailed off.

_"God girl!" Bobby exclaimed _"You really aren't just any woman." He added.

Lilith smiled and looked at Clay _"And she can ride" he said slightly proud of himself.

_"That one out there, with the wings yours?" Jax asked and Lilith smiled as an answer. _"And you rode up all the way from LA on it?" She smiled again, and Jax smiled back.

Clay looked at Happy, and gave him a look as if to say "Is she?" Happy nodded once, then looked at Bobby, Bobby gave him the same look, and he answered in the same way. With one stern nod.

_A couple of minutes later…_

Clay gathered his men's attention, and listened as the room sunk into silence once again.

_"You have all made your choice, your votes are not unanimous. Are we going to let the princess join our ranks, and patch her in?"

Lilith looked around; some girls dreamed of one day getting married to a nice guy, moving to a cute suburban street, and having kids. Lilith dreamed of other things, greater things worthy of dreaming of. She never wanted kids, she never wanted to get married and she never wanted to live in a fucking suburban street! She didn't exactly know what she wanted, but now when it was in her hands, it was all clear in her mind. She wanted to be a Son; right now all she wanted was to be a Son.

She saw Bobby lift his hand up _"hey" he said in approval. This was followed by a procession of,

_"Hey"

_"Hey"

_"Hey"

_"Aye!"

_"Hell yeah"

_"Hey"

She looked at Tig, her eyes gleaming _"I ain't sure" he muttered, and her heart sank.

Clay held his arm _"If she was a boy, she would have been patched in years ago." He said, as he looked at an indecisive Tig.

_"Well…yeah sure, OK. Aye"

Clay picked up the sound-block, and landed it on the table with a **SLAM!**

Clay looked at Bobby _"Elvis, go get her cut" he said, Bobby got up and opened a drawer, it took him a second to put the piece of leather on the table. _"Wait!" Jax said, as he saw the cut was fully decorated with a top rocker, bottom rocker and center patch. _"Doesn't she have to prospect first?" he asked. Bobby just looked at him _"She was born in" he explained, Jax looked around the table, looking for somebody to stand up and take possession of the girl. Tig opened his mouth then closed it, he then changed his mind _"I loved her mother, if that's any consolation". _"Really?" Jax asked, Tig didn't answer instead he looked at Opie, Opie looked at Kozik, Kozik looked at Clay. Clay sighed, _"She was born in" he said, repeating what Bobby had said moments ago. Jax was around ten when Lilith was born, and he couldn't recall much, neither could Opie, Kozik was now freaked in knowing that he had actually been hitting on Tig's daughter and Elvis was relieved that he didn't need to keep the huge secret any more.

After a couple of minutes of hesitation Jax felt guilty, so he got up and picked his cousins cut off the table. He gestured for her to hold her arms out; when she did he placed it on her back. It was a perfect fit, small yet perfect. It was tight on her skin and it just reached the top of her hips. A loud roar erupted in the room, Lilith smirked, she felt somewhat smug, she got what she wanted the most. Now she belonged.

_"She still needs a name" Opie said, Lillith looked at Tig _"Well, we can't call you Red any more" he said, Lilith chuckled _"Obviously" she answered. Jax tugged her by the arm, _"That fresh ink?" he asked as Lilith pulled away from his unruly grip, she shook her head _"Got it two years back" she answered. Jax was talking about the pair of black angel wings, that had magically appeared on her lower back. They stretched from one side of her waist to the other, covering a whole third of her lower back. Another pair of wings caught Jax's eye, they were way up her upper arm, they were white and were framing a pair of drumsticks, they had the letter _**S**_ written underneath them. _"This?" Jax asked, pointing at the tattoo half the size of his fist, Lilith hesitated _"Two months ago" Jax knew who she got it for, and why she got it, so he didn't dwell.

It had accrued to Juice that Lilith had a lot of wings on her body...and on her bike. _"What about Wings?", they all just looked at him, _"Y'aknow, as a name" he suggested. Clay pondered on this thought for a couple of seconds _" What do you think princess? he asked Lilith, she smiled _"Wings" she said, stretching her got up, hammer in hand.

_"Men! I give to you, Wings. The first ever female member of The Sons Of Anarchy!" He announced, and was met with a large roar of rather satisfied outlaws.

DID YOU LIKE THE TWIST? I ASSURE YOU THERE ARE, NO STORIES ON , WITH A SIMILAR STORY LINE, AND IT'S ALL GONNA BE GETTING EVEN BETTER. PLEASE, PLEASE, OHH PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP, REVIEW :D

WILL BE POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER IN A WEEK, AND MAKE SURE TO LISTEN TO THE SONG, IT'S EPIC. I LOVE IT (ALTHOUGH THAT IS ME)

HOPED YOU LIKED IT, AND IF YOU MAY, please REVIEW.


	5. Turqoise Cupboards

**_AUTHORS NOTE: _**Hello beloved readers just had a fantastic day, so now I'm really piped up and all I wanna do is write. I can't go on without telling you how much I appreciate all your positive feedback, seems that my quirky little dark angel, Wings has a lot of fans. Whenever I write, I just form a bond with my characters (although you're not supposed to, because then you can't kill them off (not that I'm planning anything like that)) That bond, didn't form with Wings until I started writing Black Wings and Beautiful Ink, I think it's kind of obvious with 'I Nicknamed Her Red' If it isn't then please re-read it, and any of you that haven't read 'Nicknamed' please do so in a short period of time (warning: It isn't exactly the kind of material I produce). So...anyway. Yeah, umm. AHA! I just remembered what I was going to say: Wings isn't odd, she isn't a stereotype, she isn't possible to label, she is human, and has all those human qualities and setbacks that man-kind (or shall I say ''Human-kind''?) has or will ever posses. She isn't perfect, she is actually far from 'the girl next door', I mean c'mon she's got blue hair! I think I have made my point :) Hope you enjoy this chapter very much, hehe...

**SONG FOR CHAPTER: 'This house is a circus ' _by -The Arctic Monkeys-_** It hasn't got THAT much to do with the chapter, but I love the band, and it's about a house. Give it a listen ;)

* * *

><p><strong><em>TURQOISE CUPBOARDS<em>**

Parties, they were something that Wings didn't seemed to be that bothered with, they simply took way too long to plan, and were a big headache all around. But, when the Sons threw a party, it was usually spontaneous, unplanned, wild, and there was always a huge mess left afterwards. You had to hand it to them. They knew how to throw one hell of a party!

_''One more!'' Tig practically shouted, at the prospect manning the bar.

Wings sighed _''You better cut me off'' she said. Tig just looked at her,

_''For God's sake kid! It's your patch-in party''

She sighed again _''I got to apologize to-''

_''Gemma?'' he asked, cutting her off.

_''Uh, Yeah''

_''She's right over there'' he pointed at the table on the left.

_''What the!''

_''She just came in, looks like she forgave you''

Tig was a bit tipsy, and Wings just couldn't be bothered with him drunk. She walked over to Gemma and the woman pulled her into her arms.

_''I don't know what to say babe'' she said, not letting go of her niece.

_''You can say whatever you want to''

Gemma held the girl in front of her by her cut. _''For this'' she said, holding a piece of the garments leather in her hand. _''I'm proud of you, for this''

Wings smiled _''Thanks'' she said, and then sat down on an empty chair.

Gemma took a packet of cigarettes out of her purse, took one out of the packet, placed the packet back in her purse, then lit the deadly source of nicotine. She took a long drag, then came back to earth. _''You having fun?''

Wings nodded, she was tired, had a headache, and wasn't enjoying the smoke coming from her aunt's cigarette.

_''Good''

Wings looked up at Gemma, she needed to tell her godmother something very important, something that she needed to get of her chest. _''Gem-''

Gemma jolted up, _''I just remembered'' she said, excitement almost clear in her voice. _''Go tell Tig to take you home''

_''What?''

_''I know you're tired Hun, it's obvious. There's always going to be parties, but right now you've got to go tell your dad to take you home, before he gets wasted. I got the moving van to take all your stuff there, had cleaners come in on Saturday, there's some bedding in the closet'' Gemma shoved her niece off to the bar.

Wings tapped Tig on the shoulder, he spun around, took a brass key out of his pocket, and handed it to her.

_''What's this?'' she asked.

_''A key?''

_''Yes Tig, I can see that. What's it for?''

_''Opening doors''

_''I know that, which door?''

_''The door of the house, you inherited when you turned 18''

_''Off whom?''

_''Your mother''

_''Oh, I see''

_''You do?''

_''Yes, I've got very good eye-sight''

_''I see''

She sighed,

_''You want me to take you there now?'' he asked, hopeful.

She nodded.

Yellowing light beamed down from the streetlights above, in the warm Californian night. Their numbers decreased until there was none left that was when Wings entered an abandoned suburban street. It was divided into decent sized plots on either side of the road, some off the plots were empty, some contained half built houses, their construction abandoned decades ago. Tig pulled up in front of a house in the middle of the street, although Wings couldn't see the exterior she noticed it was the only one fully finished. Tig dismounted and Wings did the same, he walked up the front porch to the door and waited for her to pull the small brass key out of her pocket. _''Don't worry if you lose it, I had loads cut'' he said, then watched her as she stuck the small piece of metal into the lock, she turned it and it went **_CLICK! _**She opened the door and stepped inside, he reached over to the light switch on the right side, and flicked it.

The house was bright, the walls were white and the floorboards were a pale pine. There was no wall between the living room on her right, and the kitchen on her left. The curtains were pale blue and studded with bright red strawberries. The cupboards and counters in the kitchen were painted turquoise, the sink was a large white porcelain basin, it was the same color as the stove and the cooker placed on top of the stove. There was a fours eater pine table in the middle of the kitchen, it was surrounded by four pine chairs that had turquoise cousins placed on them, there was a door on the right end of the kitchen. The living room on the right, wasn't large, nor was it small, it looked just big enough for two, maybe three people. The old TV was on a wood stand, there were some photos framed on its bottom shelf. There was a coat-rack right next to the door, it was made out of the same wood the coffee table sitting on the purple rug in the middle was made of. The two seatter black leather couch was placed strategically in front of the TV, and there was a blue-ish green armchair on its right.

_"It was our house, the deeds were in her name. So when you were born and she was … gone, I just couldn't stay here anymore."

_"It's wonderful" She said, as she walked over to the living room. She kept on walking and reached the back door, it was glass and would slide right open, she looked to her right and to her surprise there was a bookcase. It was large and held only a couple of books on every shelf, Tig noticed this.

_"She liked reading, wasn't mad on it though. Oh right, nearly forgot. All your shit's in the garage." She looked around and Tig pointed at the door next to the bookcase, _"Right through there" he said. She nodded once, then looked to her right _"Bedroom" Tig explained, then walked towards the front door.

_"Where you going?" she asked uneasily.

_"Clubhouse, gonna hit the hay. You be there tomorrow alright? Eleven on the dot, got a lot to talk about. Like maybe giving you a rank" he said, then smirked.

She smiled _"Goodnight Tig"

Tig smiled, sweetly _"Goodnight sweetheart"

_Two hours later…_

Wings laid in the double bed she had just made, she was looking out the large glass doors at the moon hanging in the sky. She was trying to process the events that had happened in the last 48 hours, it was a very difficult task. She had already hung all her clothes up in the wardrobe, and unpacked all her toiletries in the lilac bathroom, now she was thinking, thinking that she felt odd here. This was the place she was supposed to grow up, this was the place that she was supposed to know. The place had an eerie feel to it, it was like as if nobody had been here for the last twenty years, and in a way nobody had been here for twenty years. She felt herself drift, it was easy here, very easy.

The scolding water was hitting her face, running down her cold body and down the drain. She waited for a couple of minutes until her body warmed up, then she violently scrubbed her greasy hair with chamomile shampoo, she couldn't stand having greasy hair. She eventually got around to getting dressed, she looked around her new closet and chose out a pair of low hanging dark gray combats, and a tight black tank-top. She put on a push-up bra, then she got dressed and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Wings passed her fingers through her damp blue hair, if it stood outside for two seconds it would be bone dry, she pulled it out of her face and opened up the small make-up bag that was resting on the shelf above the sink. She lined the inside of her eyes with jet-black eye-liner, and put on some mascara, she used the lip-balm that was in the bottom of the make-up bag and walked into the kitchen.

After looking around for a couple of minutes she found, a box of special-K cereal, and a carton of pasteurized milk. Gemma was one clever bitch, she knew exactly what her little blue headed niece would be craving for breakfast. Wings ate her breakfast, rinsed the dishes and placed them inside the sink to be washed later. She went into the bedroom and made the bed carefully, the bedding she had brought with her was odd, the quilt could be used both sides; one side was red with small crosses arranged around it, and the other side was a deep purple, her pillowcases were the same, but the sheet between the quilt and the bedding underneath was black satin, the same fabric as the rest of her bedding. She never needed to iron satin, and it was so smooth that well… anyway. She looked at her tiny silver clock on the bedside table, it was quarter to eleven, time to go. She put on her under-the knee black biker boots and ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She walked out of the door, paused then walked back inside, she picked her cut off the coat-rack and put it on. She straightened the sides and looked at her bike standing outside, _"Holy-shit!" she gasped in realization, _"I'm home".

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOUSE PLANS <strong>_

**_ FOR THE PLANS OF THE HOUSE GO TO _**

/ =MAIN PLANS

/ =CURTAINS

/ =MAIN PLANS

/ =CLOSE UP

Copy and paste.

I made these so I could write about it, much easily. I will advise you to check them out, it will help you a lot, I just can't describe the house well enough in writing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I can't belive I have to repeat this. So please review, I really enjoy getting your feedback, it make my day :D :D Have a nice day...


	6. The First Day of The Rest of Her Life

Hi guys, hope you had a nice week, I know I have. You see the thing is I have exams next week, and I will only be able to update if I have nothing to study for (so that's like %35 chance) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I have tried hard to stay true to charecter and stuff.  
>Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review. I got really disapionted with my last chapter (no reviews, bohooo :( )<p>

**_SONG FOR CHAPTER- LETS KILL TONIGHT- _BY! PANIC! at the disco**!

_**PLEASE REVIEW...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE FIRST DAY OF THE REST OF HER LIFE<strong>_

Tyler sat behind the bar, he had polished all the glasses, organized all the bottles, and now he was bored. None of the guys had officially woken up yet, and he wasn't tired enough to have a nap. He heard a Harley pull up, so he looked out thru window. The rider dismounted and shook her blue mane out of her helmet; this was the girl he despised for only one reason. She had got all he had been wanting for the last year, in just a couple of hours. She hung her helmet on the handlebars and walked over to the clubhouse; she slid through the half open door and headed to the bar.

_''Morning'' Tyler said, as Wings sat on a stool.

She smiled _''Good morning...''

_''Tyler'' he answered, then pulled his hand out, she shook it.

_''Wings'' she answered.

Tyler turned around and brought a jug of coffee to the counter, _''Want some?'' he asked, she smiled and nodded.

_''That would be nice''

Tyler poured two cups of coffee, and set one in front of Wings.

_''Thanks'' she sighed, and picked up her cup.

Tyler waited for a bit, and then opened his mouth to say something, Wings beat him to it.

_''So Tyler, you haven't got a name yet?''

Tyler shook his head _''No, not yet''

_''Ohh, well guess that's something. I mean, you can aim towards something you want''

Tyler nodded, and the girl smiled again. Why was she being so nice to him? Why wasn't she treating him like shit, like she was supposed to? He could never figure out women, and this one in particular seemed very different, and therefore she was even harder to figure out.

They talked for just about ten minutes; Wings had finished her coffee by the time Tig walked in. He walked over to the girl and kissed her on the head.

_''Prospect bothering you doll?''

Wings shook her head _''Nothing of the sort, I'm disappointed by your creativity with this one'' she gestured towards Tyler.

_''Aint my fault he isn't interesting'' Tig slumped down on a stool, and pulled his fingers through his wiry black hair.

_''Yeah well, good morning''

_''Morning to you to darling'' He pulled a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket, and then offered one to Wings. She just looked at him.

_''I've got very week lungs, you of all people should know that.''

_''I do Hun; I remember having sleepless nights over your fucking lungs. They've brought you close to an early grave far too many times.''

_''I don't smoke''

Tig smirked _''Smart chick''

_''You would say that''

_4 hours later..._

_''Hap?'' Wings asked, as she toyed with the knife in her hands.

_''Yeah'' Happy answered, he turned around to face her.

_''When am I going to get to use this?'' She closed the knife and placed it on the table.

_''Maybe next week, if you lose your gun'' he slid the weapon towards her; she took it and placed it on the catch inside her boot. Happy watched the girl, he had told her about the rules of life as a Son, he had told her what she had to do next week, which was mostly watch and be quiet. Wings intrigued Happy; she had listened to him intently, as if she was hearing the meaning of life off somebody. She asked him a couple of rational questions and he answered them, with short and rational answers. She gotten him talking, which was something only a few could achieve. She had somehow changed since he had last seen her; it wasn't just the way she looked. The way she talked, the way she moved, even the way she pulled her fingers through her hair. She had changed. And now she had gone quiet.

_''You aright?'' He asked, she took a second then nodded.

_''Yeah, just thinking about shit'' she answered, he gave her a look that meant -what shit?-

She got the message _''Got to go to the store, unpack, and stuff.''

_''Need a cage?''

She shrugged _''probably''

_''There's one in the shop, owner left it here for a fortnight. Sure Clay won't say anything if you bring it back by this afternoon.''

_''Thanks Hap''

He smirked _''Keys are in the garage'' Wings smiled, got up and headed towards T.M,

She hadn't driven a truck in over eight months, it took her longer than usual to get the thing started, but she eventually made her way to the store.

They had expanded since she had last come, and added a proper fruit and veg section. She pulled out a trolley and started down the aisles, she got some cleaning supplies and cooking essentials. She liked cooking, she didn't know if she was any good at it, but she still liked it. She had a hard time looking for hot-sauce, she eventually found the brand she wanted, but it was a little milder than the one she usually used. She was just humming a tune to herself when she stumbled past some incense sticks _''What the hell'' she said then shrugged, she had the money right?

Once she got everything she could think of, she headed to the check-out and waited for the girl sitting there o scan all the stuff. She pushed the golden credit-card into the machine, typed in the code and headed back truck with her stuff. She got home dumped all the stuff on the kitchen table and drove the truck back to the clubhouse.

Wings handed Happy the keys, he smiled _''You took me seriously''

_''Course, would be an idiot if I didn't'' she answered, and then run her fingers through her electric blue hair.

Happy watched her for a couple of seconds, then sighed _''You aright?''

She shrugged _''Yeah, why wouldn't I be?''

_''No nightnmares, cold sweat, epileptic fits?''

She laughed _''No Happy, I'm perfectly fine. No epileptic fits, no nightmares...''

He nodded and watched her quietly _''Your impossible, you know''

_''nothing is impossible Hap, just highly improbable''

Happy let out a small smile, an amazingly fascinating small smile. _''yeah?''

_''Yeah''

* * *

><p>Wings found the moment she was sitting in the clubhouse, next to the window, with a beer in her hand; quite blissful. She sipped on some of the honey colored liquid out of the green bottle, then sighed, <em>how could I leave? <em>She thought _without even telling them, where I was going?_ She felt somebody **clap! **Her shoulders from behind her, she waited for the culprit to sit next to her.

_"Hey, Li…Wings" Juice corrected himself, and Wings smiled.

_"Hey" she answered, and Juice smiled.

_"The cut looks good on you"

_"Thanks, the other charters call in, outraged as hell yet?"

Juice shrugged _"Not really, Oregon just wanted us to confirm some paperwork that's all. Don't think they've heard about you, just yet."

Wings laughed _"When they do, tell me. I'll come running"

Juice lit up a cigarette and offered one to Wings, she shook her head _"What is it with you people and thinking that I smoke" Juice put it back in the packet, he smirked.

_"You people?" he asked, and Wings gave him a look.

_"Yeah right, please. Like I would be the one to discriminate."

Juice looked at her _"What does that mean?" he smirked.

She shrugged _"You'll find out"

_"When?"

Wings paused for a second before she answered _"When my past catches up with me" she said it in such a dark way that, Juice didn't know if he needed to take her seriously. But then' she laughed, he smiled at her sense of humor.

_"Took you a long time, to come back home"

_"I'm a runaway' I don't have a home" she blurted these words out of her mouth, without thinking. It was her pre-set answer to all the questions that included "home".

_"You do now, or don't you know that?" he paused _"Tig aint gonna let you go again, I didn't know he was your dad, If I did the fact that he was fucked up when you just didn't come back, would have made a lot more sense."

_"Sorry, I didn't come to the funeral"

_"I aint the one you should be saying sorry to" he nodded in Opie's direction.

_"Still I'm sorry, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. You know, getting on the bike and just, leaving. It was just sort of a snap decision the other day, my stuff was already packed. And I just figured, if I don't do it now, I never will."

Juice though about, what she said for a second _"So, You back for good?"

Wings nodded, _"Yes Juice, I'm back for good"

* * *

><p><em>Six days later…<em>

* * *

><p>Wings quietly stood still, where Happy had told her to stand. He had left her there, promising that he would be back in a second, and that under any circumstances, she wasn't to come looking for him. He had been gone for too long, she was sure of it, so she cocked her gun and walked up the narrow corridor. She looked underneath the shut doors for light, or even any source of life. There was an orange glow resonating from under one of them, she thought for a second <em>brains before bullets<em> **or maybe** she thought _stop the bullet before it pierces through his brain, and comes out the other side. _She backed up, and kicked the door down with all the strength she could manage, there he was. Happy was standing there with two men on either side; they were holding guns up to his head. Out of some kind of reflex, she shot one of them in the heart, as he fell to the ground she ducked, dodging the bullet fired at her by the second man. She watched as Happy pulled his gun out, and hit the second man in the head with it, the man tried to recover. Then Happy shot him, in cold blood he pushed a bullet through the man's head, he fell to the ground as blood gushed out onto the floor.

It only took Wings a second to talk _"No safety?" she asked, as this was the only thing puzzling her mind. The fact that Happy's gun didn't have a safety look surprised her, she didn't know why, it must have been obvious.

_"No safety" Happy agreed' he put his gun back in its holster and walked out the door. Wings was close on his trail, she couldn't see his face, but she thought he must have been pissed. She followed him outside, and they quickly got on their bikes and left, Happy took side roads that he couldn't be traced from, Wings followed him. She followed him to the door of the clubhouse, and then stopped because Happy stopped.

_"What the fuck was that about?"

_"You're alive aren't you?"

_"I told you-"

_"I don't care what you fucking told me, it was instinct, and if I didn't move on instinct you would have had a bullet through your fucking brain."

Happy looked at her for a second _"I'm not saying thank you"

_"Wasn't expecting you to"

_"Are you going to tell them about this?" he nodded towards the door.

_"Probably not"

_"Why?"

_"Cause I know, how fucking proud you are"

Happy went quiet _"Thank you" he muttered, Wings smiled,

_"I thought you weren't-"

_"That was for not telling"

_"Ok"

Happy nodded and walked inside, Wings waited a second before she followed him.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter I really do, as you can see I'm going for A LOT of things. I Love Happy and Juice a lot. Oh and just thought of adding Tyler in, to add to the dynamics and shit. <strong><em>And people if you have any mercy on a fellow writer<em> _PLEASE REVIEW_**

THANK YOU...


	7. That's illegal

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_** Hello my dear readers, sorry for not updating fast enough, but don't worry because I think I will be working twice as fast next week. I really appreciate all the feedback I'm getting lately, It's kind of new to me, so if you could be very nice. Leave me a nice long review, to be very pleased about. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and remember, you got to be open minded with this one.

**_SONG FOR CHAPTER: FOLLOW YOU HOME , BY –NICKELBACK- (_**I KNOW EVERYBODY SAYS THERE RUBBISH BUT, I DON'T KNOW I JUST PUT IT THERE)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>THAT'S ILLEGAL<span>_**

Clay watched Juice, he was getting impatient. _"Hurry up!" he shouted, it wasn't worth it.

_"I'm trying, the fucking Wi-Fi wont download fast enough." Juice was trying to retrieve information from federal storage; so far it wasn't going well. He had recovered a lot of information, for the charter up-north that was demanding it (their tech support was rubbish) but now it just wouldn't download, onto the small lime green USB plugged into his laptop.

_"Almost there"

Tig walked in, carrying what looked like a dog leash _"Almost where?" he asked, then sat down.

_"Thailand" Juice answered sarcastically, Bobby took the leash off Tig and took it into the chapel, he came out with a small piece of white fabric, and handed it to Clay.

_"Will this do?" he asked, Clay nodded

_"Just fine, might be a bit big for a cut that…"he trailed off as Wings came downstairs. Tig looked up at her.

_"Where were you?" he asked, slightly suspicious.

_"Getting an elastic from Jax's old room" She took the band off her, wrist and tied her hair on the base of her neck. She looked over at Juice,

_"U done yet?" she asked and he nodded in response ,

_"Just finished" he got up and walked over to her, and stood only a couple of inches away from her. He handed her the USB _"Needs to be delivered to Tacoma tomorrow" she put it in the pocket strategically placed inside her cut.

Clay looked up at her, carefully concealing the piece of fabric _"Kozik will be waiting for you, when you get there"

She smiled _"K, I'll head up early tomorrow" she promised, her head snapped towards the door as she heard it **SLAM!, **as it fell to the floor.

_"Hands up!" the man standing in front shouted, as him and four of his police buddies stormed in. Clay lifted his arms up and hinted for the others to do the same, he walked over to Hale standing in front of the group "_Don't' worry, it's just routine_" he whispered as he passed Wings.

_"Got a warrant?" Clay asked smiling, Hale didn't answer him, he just nodded. Wings dropped her hair in front of her face, and watched as Hale's men search the guys. One of them approached her and ordered her to take her cut off, she laughed. The man was ordered to search her, she smiled from under her hair exposing a pair of sharpened incisors, the man was freaked.

_"I think you'll find, that's illegal"

Hale looked at Clay and Clay responded with a shrug _"Guess you'll have to, call a chick in to search her" Hale sighed, _"Call for backup"

Wings looked at Tig, she was waiting for him to give her a signal. He caught her glimpse, and nodded once. Wings took a couple of steps back, then started running, she ran through the hall to the bathroom, then out the window. In a couple of seconds she found herself , riding towards Tacoma, turning the throttle even more as she hit the open road. If the cops found the USB on her, she would be convicted, that's why she ran…

She didn't know exactly where Tacoma was, so she was stunned as everybody in the parking lot when she pulled in. She watched as a man with long dark hair and a chubby build approached her, he had a reaper on one arm. She dismounted, took her helmet off and let her blue curls loose, the man just stood there watching her, he didn't talk. Kozik ran up behind him and pushed him aside, _"Hey girl, wasn't expecting you to show-up till tomorrow" He gave her a one armed hug, which was a norm around the Sons. She smiled _"Aright?" she asked, Kozik nodded and smiled back. _"Oh yeah, and Wings. This is Den" He gestured towards the mildly intimidating man next to him. He didn't speak just smiled and pulled her in for a bear hug , she was not expecting , Kozik opened his mouth _"She's the-" Den pushed him back, he looked at Wings _"I know who she is, nimrod. Hap's told me about you" He kept smiling, as if Jesus Christ was standing in front of him.

_"Do you now?" Wings' sarcasm made Den laugh.

Kozik opened the doors to the clubhouse, and Wings was immediately met with a burst of cigarette smoke, she was lead to table where she saw Lorca for the first time. She handed him the USB and he asked her some questions, she answered them then went into a lengthy conversation about, her being a hit-man. She corrected him to Hit-woman.

_"Hey Koz! How'd Tig let you near his Baby girl?" The loudmouthed intelligence officer commented, Kozik shot him a death glare but he ignored it. _"She's my…" He looked at wings, waiting for an answer. _"Brother, I guess" she answered. Kozik smirked _"Yeah dickhead, she's my brother. Although she might commit fat reside in a bit" the mousy haired man did as he was told, he shut up. Wings headed back early that morning, Kozik was going to come back in a week, so she didn't have to worry about anybody talking behind her back. She didn't really care if they did, but she felt good about Kozik being there to do whatever he wanted to anyone that did.

* * *

><p>Once she passed the Charming sign, she relaxed and headed straight home. Once she got home she jumps into the shower, and had a huge bowl of cereal after she got out. She chose a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight black t-shirt with a tiny purple guitar pick on it, she put on her pair of angel wing shaped silver earrings ( . - please look at them)<p>

She then put on her angel wing ring (. - looks a bit like the earrings), on her left middle finger. She then put on her knee high black converse, luckily they were already threaded with purple laces, after zipping them up she dried her hair. It was different from yesterday, she looked at the soft blue waves, in the mirror she had placed on her mother's dresser. There were stormy, dark-blue eyes staring back at her, she put on her cut then looked in the mirror again. What she saw was a hurricane, blistering in her eyes, darkening them even more. It was weird how a piece of leather, that started just at her belly-button, could make such a difference in her psychic. Wings grabbed her house keys, she didn't really need them, she had figured out that nearly every one of her brothers had a set, that they weren't afraid to use.

Once she got to the clubhouse, she parked her bike in the spot that she had become accustomed to over the last couple of weeks, just before Juice's and just after the prospects. She didn't have a rank yet, or posses any colors, although her name was slowly getting heard. Thanks to Happy. She walked in through the front door, and was immediately met with a chorus of ''Morning!'' and ''Where the hell have you been?''. She responded to them with ''Good morning'' then received a cup of black coffee from Tyler. Chibs offered to make it Irish, but she declined _''It's a bit shocking seeing you, up this early lass'' Wings laughed.  
>_''You guys do alright last night?'' She asked, changing the subject to something that didn't involve, her having to explain she had been nocturnal for the past six months.<p>

_''Just fine, although Hale didn't seem quite happy with you leaving so soon'' Jax answered.  
>Wings took a sip of her coffee _''Girls got to do, what a girls got to do''<p>

Tig laughed _''You mean killer, right kid?'' he ruffled her hair, something that she didn't mind letting her dad do. She hadn't officially called him Dad yet, but...

_''Don't get any brownie points, for shit like that'' she answered. She heard loud boots, walking downstairs, she knew who it was. She could recognize those boots anywhere. Happy walked inside, and looked at Wings,

_"Have I just missed breakfast? Or have you actually woken up, at a decent hour?" He said, Wings smiled.

_"What? You want me to go back to bed?" Happy smirked, he knew exactly what he was going to say to that.

_"Depends who with" Wings laughed with her brothers, she knew that Happy was harmless, well in sense he was only harmless to her.

Tig looked up at the TV screen _"Anybody wanna tell me? Why there's a brand new Chevy parked outside?" Wings' head shot up with Juice's.

_"Holy Shayte!" Chibs exclaimed as her saw the driver step out of the car. She was wearing highly impractical sky-high heels, and a short blue skirt. Her long blond hair, flowed past her shoulders, giving way to electric blue eyes, that looked fake. Wings knew who she was, and she wasn't happy about her turning up at her doorstep. Tig and Chibs disappeared from the room, then reappeared on the screen. After muttering a couple of words with the girl, they gestured to the cameras for the guys inside to come out.

_"Why exactly -" Tig asked the girl, who was asking for "Lilith", he was cut off by an amazing amount of information.

_"She's my Ex-, and I need to return some stuff to her" The blond answered.

* * *

><p>WOW SHOCKER RIGHT?, AND IF YOUR HOMOPHOBIC, PLEASE DON'T STOP READING, SHE AIN'T <span>ALL<span> THAT. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER, THE LAST PART WAS DWELLING ON ME FOR SOME TIME, I MEAN SHE'S TIG'S DAUGHTER RIGHT? SHE'S GOTTA HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF HIM IN HER. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE FANTASTIC, I CAN GIVE YOU THAT. WITH A HELL OF A LOT OF REVELATIONS AND STUFF. BUT IT'S GOING TO BE VERY FUNNY TO, OR AT LEAST THAT'S WHAT I THINK.

**_PLEASE, REVIEW :) PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP, REVIEW._**

CAN I SAY IT AGAIN? **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	8. What the?

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**Hey guys, sorry I took a bit of time to post, but here it is, extra long, just for you. I thought that the middle bit was funny, but that's just me. I was kind of dissapointed that I didn't get any reviews, I think it was because either, I posted to early, or posted to late. So if you missed the last chapter, add me to **story alert**.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and **_please please please REVIEW, PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP, PLEASE REVIEW._**

**SONG FOR CHAPTER: _**SIMPLY IRRESISTIBLE **_** - BY ROBERT PALMER (I like the chorus)

**_WHAT THE?_**

The men unloaded the electric blue Ducati, off the Chevy truck. It wasn't heavy, although it was obvious that it was an amazing piece of engineering.

_"You left it in my garage" the blond exclaimed, as she handed Wings another cardboard box.

Wings sighed _"I thought I put it in storage" she answered,

_"No, my garage" Wings put down the cardboard box, onto the last one she had just retrieved. _"So..." Tig asked, after he made sure the incredibly fast bike was secure. _"You dated my daughter?"

The blond nodded _"For six weeks" she added, Chibs laughed,

_"Brother, I've always doubted that something as stunning as Wings could have been made out of you. But now, I am absolutely sure, she is your kid." he said, the blond smiled.

_"Your Lil's dad?" she asked, slightly shocked. She looked at Wings _"You never told me darling" the bold said, Wings put her sunglasses back on her eyes _"I ain't your darling anymore!" The blond laughed, then opened her mouth.

_"That's what you tell all of them, every single bastard you split up with." Wings smirked at the girl's remark.

_"That's right" Wings answered, then looked at her bike. _"How'd you find me?" she asked.

_"Easy"

_"How?"

_"Well you always said that you were from Northern Cali, although _darling, _with an accent like that I pretty much figured out you weren't"

_"what accent?"

_"You know, the Canadian one"

_"I don't sound Canadian"

_"You do. When your drunk"

_"Ohh great, now I can safely watch hockey"

_"that was a giveaway too, the hockey"

Wings shook her head, as if to clear it _"How did you find me?"

_"Had the moving van people give me the address, found your aunts house, she told me to come here."

_"Gemma?"

_"Yeah, she didn't seem pretty shocked, when I told her..." the blond trailed off,

_"What did you tell her?"

_"I told her...you were BI. I told her you're BI"

_"What? Why?"

_"Because, she asked me who I was, and I told her I was your Ex-. And I didn't want her jumping to any conclusions, so..."

_"You told her I was Bi"

_"Yes, yes I did. I'm sorry, your family doesn't know about your sexuality" There was a hint of sarcasm in the blonds' voice.

Wings sighed _"Yeah, well. They do now." she looked at Tig. He gave her a soft, non-threatening smile.

* * *

><p>Juice sat down on the sofa, finally able to relax. He brought the beer up to his mouth, then was distracted by another person falling onto the sofa next to him. It was the blond that showed up this morning, the girl sighed then looked at him.<p>

_"I'm Emily" she said then paused _"But everybody calls me, Emmy"

_"Juice" he answered, then brought the beer up to his lips again.

_"I don't know why she does this" she said, and he put the beer back down.

_"Do what?"

_"Well this, she runs off as soon as anything starts getting serious." Juice wasn't really that interested, in what she had to say. But he asked anyway.

_"How'd you know that?"

_"well…" the girl couldn't find an answer _"She's kind of known for it" she added. Juice guessed that the blond wasn't, very bright. He finally took a gulp of his beer.

_"How'd you meet her?" he was bored, and had nothing else to do.

_"Uhh, she was playing a gig in Phoenix, and she'd just broken up with some guy"

_"Some guy?"

_"Yeah, think he was a bassist"

_"and you were…?"

_"I'd been to a couple of her shows-" She was cut off, by Juice being suddenly pulled off the sofa. Wings grabbed him by his shoulders, and pulled him into the corner, she steadied him then looked over at Emily. The blond didn't seem bothered.

_"What the fuck Wings!" Juice asked, disoriented by suddenly being jerked upwards.

_"What did she tell you?"

_"wha- why?"

_"Because, she's a groupie that's all-"

_"You have groupies?"

_"Please, with these cheekbones." Juice smirked at her comment

_"She said you were together for six weeks"

_"I know, I was there"

_"So, why'd you just abduct me?"

_"So you could have your head on straight, know the truth. Not the twisted shit she has to say"

_"Ok"

_"OK?

_"Ok" she let go of him, and he sat back down. The blond looked at him.

_"You know why?" she asked.

_"Why what?"

_"Why her"

_"Oh, umm no"

_"Just look at her for a sec" Juice looked at Wings, she was talking to Chibs, and he figured the Scotsman had said something funny, because she started laughing.

_"Yeah, so"

_"Look again" he looked at her again, her soft wavy blue hair was bouncing as she laughed, her full perfectly shaped lips were pulled past her white teeth. Her pale skin glistened with a small spread of freckles, and her eyes, well…her eyes just shone.

The blond laughed _"She's hypnotic, isn't she?" Juice shook himself then looked at Emily. The girl smiled, _"Did you see her teeth?" she asked.

_"Uhh…"

_"Never mind, I won't ruin the surprise"

* * *

><p>_"I'm not a fucking lesbian Gem!"<p>

_"There's no other way of explaining doll" Gemma answered her, now crazed niece, with a soft voice.

Wings pulled her fingers through her hair, in frustration. This had been going on for the last five minutes, and gathered quite a crowd. It was the afternoon, the blond and the Chevy truck were long gone, and Wings was fucked.

_"I'm Bi, that's all. I'm Bi!"

_"Well why, didn't you tell me darling?" Gemma's voice was suffocatingly sweet.

_"It, isin't exactly, something the bring up over dinner!" She was shouting, it was this shouting that had gathered, a rather amused crowd of leather wearing Son's.

_"So, she was hot?" Happy asked as he sipped his beer, in the afternoon sun. He, like all the others, was enkoying the shouting fest.

_"Very" Chibs answered and Tig just whistled, Bobby lifted his sunglasses, and looked up at the men sitting on the picnic table.

_"Really? That tight?" he asked, he was dissapointed by not showing up on time this morning. Juice walked out with two beers, he handed one to Tig, then sat down at his feet on the bench part of the table.

_"Thanks" Tig said, he was still trying to process, that his baby was gay. No, Bi. She was Bi.

_"So, the Ducati's hers?" Happy asked, eyeing the modified speed machine on the other side of the lot. Chibs nodded,

_"Said, she was supposed to put it in storage" he added.

_"You think, it matches her hair color, on pupose?" Juice asked, watching the blue haired girl pull her fingers through her hair again.

Bobby laughed _"It's the same fucking shade man! What do you think?"

Jax walked out of TM, after hearing the heated conversation outside. _"Does that mean, you're gonna come on the run with us Cuz?" he asked, teasing yet still curious. Wings shot him a look.

_"What! No!"

_"Ok then" he said then walked back inside.

Gemma looked at her niece _"Why don't you go honey?" she asked, she had still not lost her temper. _"You might like it"

Wings shot another look _"No I won't, It's a fucking puss-"

_"So! You're Bi"

_"Yeah, so!"

Gemma didn't answer her, Wings kicked the wall next to her.

_"Ugh!"

* * *

><p>Juice looked up from the stack of files, at Bobby _"Wings gone already?" he asked, he hadn't noticed her leave, he thought she would make more noise. Chibs smiled,<p>

_"Yeah, she left half an hour ago, looked happy enough"

Juice got up and walked over to the door, _"I'm gonna go see her, before the run." He called over his shoulder, Bobby shrugged _"You go do that"

Juice attempted to open the door, but the second his hand touched it, it slid open. He shrugged and walked inside.

_"Dad?" he heard Wings ask, as he walked inside.

He smirked _"Door was open"

Wings shrugged _"Doesn't make any difference, everyone has a key." She walked over and say down on the black leather couch. Juice did the same, then handed her the remote, that he probably would have sat on if he wasn't careful.

She changed the channel then looked at him _"Coffee?" she asked.

_"Nah, caffeine ain't exactly what I need right now."

_" Suit 'cha self" she shrugged, and flipped channels again.

Juice waited for a couple of seconds, then couldn't wait to make the comment _"Nice stunt today"

Wings laughed _"Yeah right, I'm humiliated right?"

_"Yeah, but mostly for the screaming"

_"What about, the rest?"

_"What rest?"

_"About me being Bi, what the guys have to say?"

Juice shrugged _"Nothing, I mean Tig's a bit odd so-"

_"Sexuality isn't genetic" she cut him off.

_"How'd it happen in the first place?"

_"What?"

_"Y'know, why did you-"

_"Fuck a chick"

Juice was caught off-guard, he nodded.

_"I well, I guess I've always been like this. Just needed an eye opener, and when I got it, I felt…complete"

_"Ohh"

_"Yeah, I've always been open minded"

Juice smiled _"That's a bit of an, understatement"

She laughed _"And, by that time…guys were getting a bit too-"

_"A bit too, what?"

_"Y'know…clingy"

_"Clingy?"

Wings nodded. Was that it, was that why she wasn't considering anything with him? She was experienced enough to know, that a lot of guys a douche bags, not like the red-headed 18 year-old he last saw two summers ago. She was different, she had somehow…grown-up, and that was why he felt good about asking his next question. He knew it was natural, he might not have known the reason her decided to come here, but now, sitting on the black leather couch, it hit him.

_"What if?" he asked then paused _"what if, I promise not to be clingy?"

She smiled, that was her answer, a smile. He now knew why he came here, he wanted her, he wanted her and only her. The blond was right, Wings was purely hypnotic, and he was so sure right now. He wanted her. He lowered his lips closer to hers, she did the same, he reached up and stroked her left cheek, and slowly guided her mouth towards his. She tasted sweet, but far from sickeningly sweet. He pulled away and she kissed him back. Juice smiled into her mouth, and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, her hands traced the back of his Mohawk. As he pulled her in his hands found the sides of her waist, and tank-top. They trailed up and down her body, and after a couple of minutes, he decided. He wanted her now. Wings acted quiker, she wrapped her legs around his waist , he lifted her up by her thighs and held on to her. They couldn't be, physically any closer. He headed towards the door, he knew opened into the bedroom.

Her head hit the pillow and she watched Juice above her, he took off his cut then pulled his shirt over his head. He lowered himself, as his hands slipped inside her cut, the soft fabric of her tank-top caressed his fingertips. He slowly took off the piece of leather, and threw it on the floor next to his. He was there, on top of her, the moonlight glistening through the glass doors behind them. And there he was, watching her as she took off her clothes to expose, the amazing physic that only hinted about itself, under tight leather and denim.

Her skin wasn't pale, it was beautiful, it couldn't be called tanned, but it had that glow to it. As if she was a mermaid, swimming in the ocean. Wings never understood why people discriminated against colored skin, Juice's was beautiful, like molten caramel lava. The tattoos on top of it sizzled with pride, none of them seemed effortless. She traced his jaw-line, he kissed her, then he was inside her. He kissed her again and something caught her eye, the empty condom wrapper on the bedside table. It had been three months since she had sex, but she knew. She knew she wasn't doing this out of desperation, there was a vibrator in one of the unpacked boxes in the garage. There was a reason why it wasn't unpacked, she didn't feel the need, she wasn't some testosterone crazed bull. She was her, and all she wanted right now was Juice, she might have been in denial for the last couple of months. But now she wasn't, she was reminded by this when he trusted inside her.

She moaned, Juice enjoyed hearing it, then he came. He collapsed beside her, he didn't know he was smiling, just like Wings didn't know she was. They stared at the half-moon, shining through the glass doors, onto bear skin.

* * *

><p>I HOPE YOU LIKED, UGH...LOVED THE CHAPTER... AND <em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW, OH PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW<strong>_

_**PLEASE-REVIEW**___


	9. The Drums

**_Hey gals, sorry for not posting soon enough. I had to fly on saturday (having a fantastic time in Sweeden : ) ) so I just got the chance to write. A little update for you, I will be posting twice a week now (yaaaay) I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I really don't like begging but,_**

_**PLEASE REVIEW, OH PLASE PLEASE PLEASE, WITH SUGAR ON TOP :) :D**_

** SONG FOR CHAPTER: _YOU GIRLS _**BY-FRANS FERDİNAND

Wings looked out the window, on to the small abandoned street outside her house. The guys had been gone for three days, but without them she didn't feel like waking up in the morning, and going to ...well, _work_. She pulled her fingers through her hair again, then took a sip of her coffee, she sighed. No, she was going to walk into that clubhouse, air the rooms and keep her mind occupied. Once she got to the clubhouse, she pulled the pair of keys out of her pocket, they were carefully handed to her by Clay. He trusted her with the place, the prospect was going to come back after four days, so she wasn't going to be alone for long. Once she got inside, she opened the windows, the place stank of smoke. Cigarette smoke, deadly, cancer creating cigarette smoke, and yet every –single son she knew, was as healthy as a butchers dog.

She put on a pot of coffee, then sat in the slight amount of sun, beaming thru the open window. She took in the now clean, California air. She loved the heat, she loved the dryness, she loved the fact that she had finally found somewhere where she "Belonged". She tried to remember why she left this place, in the first place. Then it all came back to her. She wanted more than a small town. She could have stayed in Charming, got a steady job, found somebody(maybe even, the one she was with then)gotten married, had kids...

But why? Why use life's default settings, when you can just reset them? She didn't want to get married, neither did she want kids. This reminded her, she needed to go down to the chemist and buy birth-control. If it was just a one-night thing, she wouldn't bother. But she knew, she just knew, it wasn't.

The run was at ten, but he stayed, he stayed with her. He watched her that morning, until she woke up, facing him and his brown eyes. He kissed her and told her she was beautiful, she made a funny comment about it. They went to the clubhouse together, they kept their distance around the others, the Sons didn't suspect a thing. But, of course now she was here, alone, and lonely. Damn, she never thought the guys would grow on her that much. Their unruly ways had grown on her, although "She" couldn't be the one calling them unruly, I mean come on. She had lived her life in two years, two fucking years was all it took to make her happy. She had no boundaries for two whole years, and she loved it. But now she was here, she was happy and there was no risk of her comiting suicide.

Wings was way too caught up in daydreaming, that she didn't notice the prospect come through the door.

_"Hey" he made Wings jump

_"Aren't you supposed-" she was cut off, like it wasn't enough that he made her jump.

_"They didn't exactly want me there"

_"Ohh, you ok?"

_"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

_"They didn't want you there, that's why"

_"So, if I get patched in, they will eventually"

_"OK then"

The prospect looked at her, she seemed to be thinking way too hard again, he decided it would be good to kick her out of it.

_"What's wrong?"

_"Nothing, it's...nothing"

_"Come on, I know there's something. Go on, just spill it"

_"It's just, I can't understand why you keep yourself around people, that well. Don't accept you, or treat you right"

_"Haven't you ever done that before"

Wings shook her head from side to side _"No, never. Other than my parent's, but that's expected y'know. It's why im here, I don't have to change for these guys, they accept me."

_"And they love you, the way you are. It's not an acception, it's just love"

_"Love?"

_"Yeah, I thought it was obvious. They all love you, the _real_ you"

Wings smiled, then pulled the boy, only a year younger than her out of his seat.

_"Where we going?"

_"Just find a cage, and I'll show you"

_"Cage?"

_"Anything but, a bike"

Wings tore open one of the boxes, and pulled out the rest of her drum-kit. Tyler looked at her, puzzled, _"What are you doing?" he asked.

_"Making your suffering, much, much less"

_"How?"

_"Just load this into the truck, and make sure you don't brake it."

_"OK Ma'am"

_"Don't you fucking call me Ma'am ever, again!"

_"Sorry, Ma'-"

_"So, you hold em like this..."

_"And?" Tyler asked, he understood her plan now, but he still didn't understand how he was going to learn to play the drums.

_"Put the headphones on"

He did as he was told _"Now?"

_"Just, play. I'll be out for the next couple of hours, should give you enough time to learn something simple. Like Green Day"

_"Ok"

_"Yeah?"

_"Yeah, Im fine. You go do, well...whatever it is female outlaws do. "

Wings laughed, the boy had a sense of humor, she liked that about him. It took her a little under fifteen minuets to get home, she dreaded what awaited her. Apparently she had a basement, oh so Tig told her. Apparently the door was under the rug, next to the bookself. And when she checked, sure enough there was a basement, a basement that was clean, and seemed to be mold free. She picked up her still unpacked boxes and took them down the stairs, carefully. She left them there, hoping that she would eventually brake the contence out, without breaking down.

Tyler repeated the secuences over, and over again. Untill finally, he cought the rthym, and it didn't sound horrible. He was pleased with himself, but didn't exacly understand _how_ this was going to help his relationship with the Sons. He didn't understand Wings half the time, but now it was just blank.

Juice looked up from his laptop, his brothers were getting laid, and he was here. Trying to break a series of firewalls, , or atleast that was wha he told his brothers. He couldnt get the thought of Wings out of his head, on the other thought he didnt really want to get her out of his head. He played the image of her, over and over again, in his mind. The long blue locks flowing down her bare back, framing the angel tattoo on her shoulder, gliding all the way down to the pair of black angel wings. He remmbred the time he first noticed her, two years ago. He had met her before, but that was when he actually noticed her. He remmembered her flaming red hair, floating in the wind as she entered the clubhouse, her dark blue eyes sweetly scanning the room. As Juice occupied himself with his thoughts, Jax walked over to him, he landed both his hand onto the Peurto Ricons shoulders. Juice looked up, slightly strattled.

_´Hey´

_'Hey' Jax answered, curious of why the Peurto Ricon hadn't gotten any pussy ever since they arrived._'You alright?'

_'Yeah man, why?'

Jax nodded at, the brunett standing in the corner _'Any reason why, you haven't tapped that yet?'

Juice shrugged _'Still got work to do'

Jax didn't belive his excuse _'No you haven't, C'mon man. Give me a real reason?'

Juice looked for an answer, but turned up empty handed.

_'You found a girl?' Jax asked.

_'No, It's not like that. I'm not sure...' he trailed off.

_'What it like then?'

_'She's...I'm just, not sure-'

Jax cut him off. _'She know, you feel like this?'

_'Feel?'

_'It's all over your face man, You've fallen. Hard.'

Juice gave him a look, and Jax smiled.

_'She hot?' he asked, acting like a highschooler.

Juice smirked, _'Yeah..but ' he trailed off.

_'But what?'

_'She's special, y'know'

_'Special?'

_'Very, she ain't false like them' He nodded over at a group of blonds, there fake tans and gallons of make-up covered them to such an extent, that they didn't need to wear clothes.

Jax smiled, _'She got ink?' he asked, now curious about this, somewhat heavenly girl.

Juice nodded _'Yeah, It's not overkill or anything, her skins just right'

Jax smiled _'I know how you feel man, just don't mess this up. Seems like she would make, a kick-ass old lady.'

Wings collapsed onto the sofa, after painting tha basement and the ouside of the house, she was exousted. She wanted to relax, so she turned on the TV. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, and soon enough she was in dreamland.

The sound of heavy leather boots, echoed through the freshly painted house. They came to a stop infront of the blue haired girl, then collapsed onto the armchair. Wings slowly opened her eyes, she saw the black biker boots, then followed them up to a worn black t-shirt and a cut.

_'Did you use, the key I gave you? or, the one you stole off Tig?' She asked.

Happy grunted _'Got too may keys, to keep track'

Wings slowly straightened herself up, then pulled her fingers through her hair. _'So...your trip go okay?'

_'Yeah'

_'You get your dick sucked enough, so you wont be pissed for the next couple of days?' She couldn't see his expression, but she guessed he was amused.

He turned and looked at her, with a very stern face and said _'Yeah, you got a problem with that?'

Wings smiled _'Course not, I'm happy you've compleatly futfilled your sexual desires'

Happy raised an eyebrow _'compleatly?'

Wings laughed,

Happy looked at the TV _'What the fuck, were you watching?' he asked.

_'Uhh, I think a documentary on natural selection'

Happy gave her a look, meaning _you better fucking explain that!_

_'Y'know, surviaval of the fittest, how females chose the strongest, most atractive mate.'

_'They do that?'

Wings nodded _'Why'd you think, those crow-eaters throw themselves at you?'

He didn't answer.

_'They do, they really do.'

_'Why?' he asked, slightly confused.

_'Let me see... Your six-foot two, ripped, tanned and ooze danger.'

_'And that, makes me atractive?'

Wings laughed _'Like you dont know!'

Her and Happy watched the Girrafes for a while, then Happy unexpectadly broke.

_'You play right?'

_'Youst to'

_'What d'ya mean?'

_'I haven't played in...oh, three months.'

_'Really?'

_'Yeah'

_'Why?'

Wings just looked at him _'I think we should stop, with question time.'

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER, I BET YOU GUESSED IT WAS GOING TO BE JUICE COMING TO HER HOUSE (:p)

SO, GİVE ME SOME FEEDBACK **_PLEASE REVIEW XXXXXOOOOO_**


	10. My Mother

I'm so so sooooooooooo sorry, for not updating on time. But I promise that my posts will start to become more frequent, I really do. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and once you come to the end: **_PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>My Mother<strong>

Wings awoke to a banging on her door; she fell out of bed, and made her way towards the direction the hellish noise was coming from. She opened the door, only to find the prospect on the other side; she guessed he was the only one without a key.  
>_''Morning'' she said sleepily, as she leaned onto the frame of the door.<br>_''Morning...'' The nine-teen year old choked out, as he gazed up and down her body. She went to bed in a pair of soft black mini shorts, and a skin gripping blue satin camisole. She didn't notice him; she was drowsy and was badly in need of a cup of coffee. She heard a noise come from behind him, a distinguishable Scottish accent; she smiled as she saw Chibs appear at her doorstep.  
>_''Mornin' lass, you going to invite us in?'' Chibs said, he was amazingly straightfoward, for ten o'clock in the morning. Wings stepped away from the door and let the two men in, her smile vibrant.<br>Chibs walked in and pulled out a chair, he slumped down easily, and then looked up at Wings. She walked over to the coffee machine, and pressed the start button.  
>_''You seem comfy'' she commented, as the smell of fresh coffee filled the room. Chibs laughed,<br>_''I had to drag your dad away from your mom, one too many times. Your mom always insisted I stayed for coffee.'' Wings smiled, this was the first time, any of the guys had actually talked about her mom, let alone reminisce Chibs pulled the prospect by his shoulder, and sat him down _''C'mon boy, no need to be shy'' he said.  
>_''So...whad'ya need?'' The blue haired stunner asked, as she pulled out a couple of mugs from the cupboard. Chibs chuckled _''Do we need something, just to come and visit you?''.<br>_''Nah, just wondered why you didn't call before you set off.''  
>_''Well, that's why we're here''<br>_''Huh?'' she asked, as she placed two cups of coffee on the table, and one in her hand.  
>Chibs pulled something out of his pocket _''This is yours'' he said, placing the pre-paid on the table.<br>Wings shrugged _''I already have one''  
>_''This one's for club shit''<br>She raised her eye-brows,  
>He sighed _''Happy told me, to give it to you''<br>She smiled _''Okay then'' she picked the phone up, and put it in the small bowl next to the door.

Happy had been back for three days, and he seemed to be in an alright mood, although she hadn't seen him since last night.  
>_''He alright?'' she asked Chibs, as she looked towards the prospect. Chibs smirked, _''I think he'd be better, if you didn't have your mother's legs'' he said, and took a sip of his coffee.<br>_''My mother's legs?''  
>_''Their never ending, darling.''<br>_''Ohh, thanks'' she smiled. The way Gemma had told her about her mother, Wings swore the woman was a descendant of Aphrodite. Her long flaming red her, her deep blue eyes, her flawless pale skin, and her freckles. There was always, her freckles.  
>As they talked, Chibs told her about her about her mother's cooking, habits, hair, eyes, voice, and talents. The woman had a lot of talents, one being singing, another being photography. Wings remembered a box in the basement, probably full of black and white photos, her mother's photos. She had inherited her mother's voice, or so Chibs told her.<p>

* * *

><p>Juice looked up into the clear blue sky, waiting for something, waiting for her. And then he heard it, the sound of an approaching Harley. As she entered the lot, white wings on either side of her bike shone in the midday sun. He walked over to her, he had made sure nobody was watching, so he felt what he was about to do was safe. She dismounted, watching him walk over to her, his expression unbelievably cool underneath his dark sunglasses. He had a confidence in him that was pure outlaw; it showed itself in the way he wore his low waited black jeans, a steel chain looped along their side. It clinked as he neared her; she took of her helmet and leaned against her bike, making herself seem as calm as hell. Juice stopped just inches away from her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled away and placed his forehead on hers, her eyes slowly opened, giving way to deep oceans of blue, he stared into them wondering what was going on behind them.<p>

_''G'day'' she said in a fake Australian accent, he chuckled _''You been reading Tank-Girl?'' he asked, sarcastically. She smiled as her hands found the back of his neck, softly stroking the freshly shaven skin, she placed her lips on his and they slowly sank into each other. They moved in-sync, until they finally needed to come up for breath, as they stood there embracing they heard a door squeak. They immediately pulled apart, and Juice leaned on the side of the bike next to her, Happy walked out of the clubhouse and looked directly at Wings. He placed a hand over his eyes to block the sun,  
>_''You comin in, girl?'' He shouted over the lot, Wings pulled her fingers through her hair.<br>_''Yeah, just gimme a sec!'' She shouted back, she was slightly startled by the bald bastard.  
>_''You better, or you'll burn!' he meant this in a literal sense; she had very pale skin, and had forgot to put on sun cream.<br>Juice watched this interaction with interest, pondering over a couple of questions in his mind. _''Why'd he just do that?'' he asked the girl next to him, out of pure curiosity, this wasn't typical behavior for Hap.  
>She shrugged _''You tell me, he never oust to talk''<br>_''He never started, in the first place''  
>She smiled _''Guess I'm an acceptation.''<p>

* * *

><p>_''Hey Tye!'' Tyler lifted his head up, Tig was calling him from across the bar, Tyler ran over to the man.<br>_''Yeah?'' he asked, slightly shifting his stance, Tig sighed.  
>_''You see Wings around?''<br>Tyler shrugged _''Not since, this morning'' he answered, Tig sighed again, then looked at Happy sitting in the corner of the room, nursing a cup of coffee.  
>_''Hey Killer!'' Tig shouted over the clubhouse floor, Happy lifted his head up, then looked in Tig's direction. _''You see Wings today?'' he asked, Happy shook his head from side to side. There was silence for a couple of minutes, it was then interrupted by the sound of a bike that was slowly becoming very familiar. Happy had a very small smirk appear on the unseen side of his face, he took a sip of his coffee and slowly made his way towards the front door.<p>

* * *

><p>_''You OK?'' Happy asked Wings, he was getting slightly worried about her, she had been looking out the window for the last half hour, still and as calm as hell. Wings shook her head from side to side, she didn't speak, and this was even more worrying to Happy. He waited a minute, for a more insightful response, once he didn't get one he touched her shoulder, she shrugged it off. Out of desperation, he took her hand into his, this made her look at him.<br>_''I don't know'' she said, Happy sighed  
>_''Know what?'' he asked,<br>_''How I can do, this'' she was referring to what she had to do that night, she had to execute a rat from Virginia. He had been running from state to state, for the last couple of months, but eventually the Sons got him. They always got what they wanted, whatever the cost was, they got it.  
>It was sort of going to be, her...initiation. In a way. Although she had killed before,- four times to be exact-, she couldn't wrap her head around, how; she didn't feel anything, once she pulled the trigger. And tonight, even if she didn't want it, she was going to officially become the clubs newest assassin.<br>_''How?'' she repeated to Happy, he didn't answer but instead, he picked up her other hand and placed it inside his. He let out a sigh.  
>_''There's only a few of us, just enough. Don't ask why, you will never get an answer,'' Wings blinked, this didn't sound like Happy, this sounded like something...Steve would say. She threw the thought of the blond haired boy out of her mind, and concentrated on Happy, and his ink.<br>_''Can you give me my reaper tonight? please Hap, I need it'' Happy nodded quietly,  
>_''After you've done, what Clay wants''<br>_''Thanks''

* * *

><p>Tyler listened, he listened to the quiet air very eagerly, he was awaiting to hear the shot. But he didn't. He guessed he would, but he didn't.<p>

* * *

><p>Jax picked up the small, white piece of fabric, he stroked it in his hand ''MEN OF MEYHEM'' the tag said. It was a tiny bit smaller than his own, because it was made for a smaller cut. Tonight, Wings was finally, going to earn her colors. He walked into the Chapel, and sat down next to his stepfather. After they finished their immediate business, Clay called Wings over to his side, she obeyed his order like a good son. Jax fished out the badge, and handed it over to her. She read the words then looked at him, he looked at her and smiled, she smiled back, then started laughing. Bobby got up, and took the cut of her shoulders, and the badge out of her hands,<br>_''It'll be done, by the time you need to get home'' he said, Wings hugged him _''Thanks'' she said, her voice happy. She let go, then hugged Jax,  
>_''Thank you so much'' She repeated, Jax smiled,<br>_''I know how much, acceptance means to you'' Wings laughed,  
>_''Not that much, but it feels fantastic when you finally get it''<p>

* * *

><p>That night, the blue haired rebel laid in bed. The customized Reaper tattoo, embellished on her arm, shined with pride and glory. She had always wanted somewhere where she belonged, and she had known before she joined, that one of the things the Sons offered. Was, total and complete acceptance, of the person you really are, and they love that person, they loved the real you. And now she loved them, she loved her life, she loved the life, she was no longer the suicidal teenage girl that wished for a home. She now had a home, a family, bothers, a father, and even a lover...<p>

* * *

><p>I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER, IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, ASK ME,I'LL ANSWER. AND <strong><em>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE <span>REVIEW<span>, PLEASE._**


	11. Trouble up ahead

OK I'VE BEEN UNABLE TO ACCESS THE INTERNET FOR FIVE DAYS NOW, **_FIVE DAYS!_**

**** ANYHOW, ENJOY THE CHAPTER...

* * *

><p>TROUBLE UP AHEAD<p>

_''Hey Hap!'' Wings called out, as she knelt next to her winged Dyna. Hap looked up from his own bike, Wings didn't wait for him to answer, she knew he wouldn't. _''Throw me the spanner'' she added, Happy picked up a spanner and threw it toward her empty left hand. She caught it without looking _''Thanks'' she said, and went back to her work. The three week old reaper tattoo on her upper arm was moving along with her muscles, she wiped her brow; it was getting hot way too hot. The Sons had nothing to do, on the mid July morning. Chibs sat in the shade, trying to stay out of the sun. Kozik didn't bother jelling his hair; he knew there was no use it would just melt. Jax puffed on a cigarette, as Clay smoked his cigar. Bobby sat behind Chibs, playing a couple of chords on his old guitar. Juice sat with his laptop on his knees, the AC was bust so he was forced outside. Happy didn't seem that bothered, although what could bother him? Wings was whistling along to the tune Bobby was playing, she loved the heat and this didn't bother her at all.

* * *

><p>Happy watched Wings, she looked as if she knew what she was, she defiantly looked it. He looked up at the clock on the wall, nearly five; maybe he needed to have a break. He looked over at Wings again, she didn't looked tired at all, nahh, he didn't need a break. A half an hour passed and he was done, Wings leaned against her bike, taking in the afternoon sun. He walked over and sat next to her, he could hear her breathing evenly, he sighed and she looked up at him.<p>

_''What's wrong?'' Happy asked, Wings was shocked, not only because he talked but because he asked her a question.

_''Nothing. Whad'ya mean?'' She answered, somewhat dumb-founded.

_''You're...different.'' Happy awaited an explanation.

_''Well, I'm not''

Happy shook his head _''You are''

_''You know me, better than me?''

Happy shrugged _''Just saying, something's happened.''

Wings didn't answer,

_''I will find out, eventually''

_''Find out what?''

_''What you've been doing, to keep yourself happy.''

* * *

><p>Juice looked at Wings, his eyes trailed past her bare skin, and her practically new tattoo. Four weeks and he had spent nearly every night at her house, sometimes just watching TV until they fell asleep. He wanted to utter those three words that he knew any girl would stay with him if she heard them. He just couldn't bring himself to do it, she was different and he didn't know what her response would be. He was scared, he couldn't admit that either. Wings rolled over, he eyes finding Juice's dark brown ones, she smiled. Juice smiled back _''Can't sleep?'' he asked, smirking.<p>

Wings shook her head from side to side _''Where do the guys think you've been, for the last month?''

Juice shrugged _''They assume I'm at my girlfriends, their pretty pissed that they haven't met her yet.''

Wings giggled and Juice continued _''I can't guess their reactions, when they find out who it really is.'' He bent down and kissed her cheek. She didn't react just looked at him, her face blank and emotionless.

_''What?'' Juice asked, slightly defending himself.

_''They...if the guys find out...I don't know, I really don't know''

_''What?'' Juice repeated himself.

_''We can't... Juice, I'm the idiot. This shouldn't have-'' he cut her off, holding both her hands in his, she sighed _''I'm sorry'' she muttered.

Jax took another shot, he looked over at his cousin, she was holding up well. Although this wasn't his best idea, playing the drinking game, he was having fun and Wings looked like she was enjoying herself too. After two hours he collapsed on her lap, that morning he found himself at home, in his own bed. It seemed like he had lost the game.

* * *

><p>Wings watched her in the mirror, carefully smoothing her hair and her clothes. She walked out of the bathroom, and sat next to Happy, he handed her a knife and she slipped it into the side of her boot. He then got up and walked out the door, Wings was close on his heels, carefully making her way out of the bar and out into the cool summer air. Happy quickly made his way over to his bike, and patiently waited until Wings climbed onto hers, he then made his way over to the clubhouse. The place was practically empty, not a single unknown person in sight. She found her way towards the sofa and slumped down.<p>

_''Nobody saw us, right?'' she was waiting for a confirmation by Happy, he nodded.

They waited for a second and Clay came downstairs, a pre-paid held up to his ear.

_''Yeah, I'll make sure they know...Where the hell, were you?'' the question was directed at Happy.

_''Lodi, doing what you asked.'' Wings snapped back, Happy nodded, this wasn't the first time Wings tried to stick up for him. Clay calmed down;

_''How did it go?'' He asked,

_''Fine'' Wings answered,

_''Their going to wire, the money tonight'' Happy added in his raspy voice.

Clay smiled _''Good, seems like you two make a good team.''

_''If that's, what you want to label us...''Wings trailed off, as she got up and pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge. Happy smirked; he knew she didn't take kindly to labeling. Clay's phone rang again, he held it up to his ear _''Yeah...yeah, there here with me...why? You sure?...who?...No!...what!...No way they couldn't have-...alright.'' He shut the phone, and gave Happy a death glare, then looked at Wings.

_''What?'' she asked, worried, her eyes darkened in a second.

_''You were seen, somebody alerted the cops...'' Clay trailed off,

_''They pressing charges?'' Happy asked, focusing on the floor beneath his feet.

_''We'll discuss this in church, tell everybody to be at the table at six.'' Clay walked out, steaming at the seams. Happy looked over at Wings, she opened her mouth _''Shit!'' she muttered, and pulled out her pre-paid. She dialed a number, then held the phone up to her ear, _''Jax, Clay said there's church at six...you'll see why.''

* * *

><p>The Redwood table was surrounded, Wings found her new seat between Happy and Chibs, and made herself comfdouble, this was going to be long.<p>

_''So, if they stay out of sight for some time, they'll be alright.'' Jax recapped, on what his stepdad had just told him. Clay nodded,

_''Two months, max'' he added, Happy looked at Wings,

_''You don't have to; you can just stay and pay a fine. But I got to go.'' He said, slightly shifting himself.

_''Won't be worth it Hap, I aint getting a criminal record yet.'' Happy nodded at her answer, and then looked at Clay for approval.

_''You have to _not exist_, for a while. You think you could do that?'' Clay said, Wings nodded,

_''I think, I'm invisible enough. 'Laughter irrupted around the table, Wings sighed _''Ok, so maybe I'm not. But I'll try.'' The table quieted down, and Clay continued.

_''You will ride down to Oregon, and lay low until we say it's safe. Thresh a place up there, and a cage. You'll put your bikes in the garage, cover them, and not pull them out until it's time to come back. We'll have limited contact, the Oregon charter will help you if you get into trouble.''

Jax pulled his head up _''You leave tomorrow night.'' he said, tilting his head slightly towards Wings, _''That alright?'' he asked her and she nodded.

_''Just fine.'' she answered.

As they made their way out of church, Juice pulled Wings outside, he held her softly by the arm and looked her in the eyes _''Your leaving.'' he said, this was a fact.

_''Yes''

_''Why? You had the choice not to.''

_''I'm not ready to go to jail, Juice. I have the choice not to, so I'm not.''

_''Why are you running away, again?''

_''I'm not, this isn't do you care anyway?''

_''What do you mean, why do I care?''

_''You've had all the chances to say it, Juice. That you care.''

_''So what if I haven't? You haven't said it either.''

_''I've learned from my mistakes Juice, I've been hurt because, I've said it first.''

_''What! Don't you think this'' he gestured between him and her. _''is different?'' he added.

She sighed, and turned away _''So far, you haven't proved it.'' She said, as she walked inside.

Happy saw Wings come back inside, she slumped down on a couch so he sat next to her. Wings ignored him; she was too pissed off right now to talk, or not talk. Depending on what it was, he wanted to do. He had noticed Juice and her, it took him a couple of hours but he finally figured it out.

_''It's him.'' Happy said, Wings didn't answer him; she leaned over and put her face in her hands.

_''I know Wings, it's not much of a stretch guessing.''

She sighed, without looking up she said _''You think I'm an idiot.''

_''No'' he answered.

_''Why, I'm fucking my brother. That's got to be, one of the most stupid things you've ever heard.''

_''Not really.''

_''Why? I couldn't control myself, and now I'm in this huge mess.''

Happy neared the girl _''Don't worry. You'll be, gone by tomorrow night anyway.''

* * *

><p>I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER, SO <em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_


	12. Damp Hair

Happy strapped, the small duffel bag to the back of his bike while, Wings put a couple of things into her side-saddle**. **Silently thinking she wasn't being watched, she was wrong. Gemma ran up from behind her, and handed her an opaque plastic bag,

**_''**You packed warm, right Hun?'' Gemma asked, Wings laughed.

**_''**It's only Oregon Gem, and it's the middle of July for hell's sake!''

Gemma, pushed the bag into her nieces arms some more,

_''It's got the pre-paid, and a couple more important things in it.'' She explained. Wings took the bag off her, and placed it in her side-saddle.

_''Thanks'' She mumbled. Gemma pulled her in for a hug, Wings gave inn as her aunt leaned closer to her ear.''

Gemma leaned down and whispered into Wings' ear _''Your jailbait, all right.''

* * *

><p>Wings and Happy sat in the small suburban home, their stuff unpacked around them. Wings decided to go through the bag Gemma gave her; she pulled out the pre-paid then a packet of die. She held it up to the light, to see what color it was, but she was distracted by a laughing Happy. She couldn't believe it, Happy was actually laughing. She looked at the packet of die, it was blond, and it was fucking blond! She headed towards the bathroom, hearing Happy laughing from behind her, she sighed. <em>Back to hydrgen-peroxide<em> she said under her breath.

* * *

><p>Juice pealed his face off the bar, looking back at the laptop that had probably overheated, he shut it and rubbed his temples. Damn! why did he do that? he knew she was going too...well overreact? nah, that was just normal for her. But what about him? what was he going to do?<p>

He was stuck here, in California, a completely different state. He shouldn't have- no he couldn't think about it. He restarted the piece of hardware, and listened to it buzz. There were piles of paper dumped around him, not a pretty sight at all. He looked through them, throwing most of them into the garbage. He was left with a folders amount of documents, he sighed then took them over to Gemma to file. As he opened the door she looked up at him, and took off her glasses off then she cracked a smile.

_"Morning Kid." Juice looked glum; he placed the documents onto the table next to her.

_"Morning." he mumbled, and then started back at the door.

_"What's wrong?" Juice turned around, and obediently walked back to the queen bee. She pointed, at the seat in front of her.

_"Sit." She ordered, and he did what he was told. He looked up like a shy toddler, and was immediately met by Gemma's grazing eyes. _"You've been like this, for almost two weeks." She said, and then paused. _"What did she do?" she asked, Juice's eyes opened wide.

_"Wha-"

Gemma cut him off _"Tell me, what that stubborn bitch has done this time." Juice tried to look confused.

_"Who?" he asked, Gemma smiled sweetly.

_"You know Hun, you can tell me anything. Now, tell me what little Lil's done again."

_"But." He stuttered.

_"I know Juice." Gemma said, _"It isn't obvious but...well, it's a good guess. She's like a witch; she put a spell on you. Just like she did to everybody else, the day she was born."

_"Oh" he said, looking down.

_"I'm sorry she did this to you. I really am."

Juice hesitated a bit _"She's mad at me" he finally blurted out, Gemma's smile disappeared.

_"With her it's either all, or nothing. Now you've got to make a choice, and please Juice, consider the good of the club."

* * *

><p>_"You alright kid?" Wings chuckled, at Happy's question.<p>

_"Kid? I can't believe, you guys still call me that." She answered. Happy sat down on the stool, next to the blond girl in leather, two weeks has past and he still hadn't gotten used to it. He touched her cheek, she was freezing. She felt the warm hand on her skin, but instead of pulling back she leaned in closer. She felt herself to be stupid, for not wearing a coat. After a minuet he got up _"You wanna go home?" he asked, as he stood there in his over six-foot glory. Wings jumped off her stool, leaving behind a half finished drink _"Yeah" she answered.

She followed Happy back to the small suburban house, close on his tail she walked inside and slouched down onto the old couch. She sighed and looked up.

_"Hap!" she yelled down the hall,

_"Yeah!" A voice answered back, she sighed again.

_"I'm having a shower!" she waited a second,

_"Alright" he said back, in the two weeks they had been isolated, he had started to talk A LOT more. She sighed once more and made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Happy looked at the door, her door. For some reason it was always her, it was her that saved his ass out of something so deadly, that even Tig wouldn't dear. There was a lot wrong with her, no not wrong…she was right, she was completely right. There was not a thing wrong with her, not with her skin , her nails, her mental capability. So he couldn't believe Juice was doing this to her, he knew she wasn't usually like this, he spent %35 percent of the day with her for god's sake, and %34 percent of that was made up of tense –live or die- situations . He knew her, she usually acted like she was high on something, just for a laugh, then she would drink a cup of black coffee just to make her point. This girl that he had spent the last two weeks with wasn't her, it was a different person, the same person that was suffering from suicidal depression. Juice was killing her, he didn't know how one guy could affect her this much. But, seeing her kill herself like this, it was killing him.<p>

He had thought hard about this, trying to find a way to dull the pain, there was one way. But he really wasn't sure about it. He thought about it again, then gave in. The door slid open at his fingertips, he walked inside the dark room, and that's when he saw her. She was standing in front of and open window, the moonlight shining down on her, the soft breeze brushing past her pale skin. She was wearing a thin cotton vest and matching shorts, sure she looked tough when she was in leather and jeans, but now she just looked vulnerable. He slowly made his way over to her, he wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he knew he needed to do something. She didn't turn around, he wasn't even sure if she heard him, so he kept on walking. He was just inches away from her, but he snapped, he gently wrapped his arms around her waist, she responded by leaning towards him. She felt his stubble on her soft neck, she leaned upwards then felt his lips kissing her neck, she was shocked. But the feeling in her neck pulled it all away, she slowly turned around and waited until his lips found hers. Soft and sweet, not what you would expect from a pair of outlaw assassins. She could fell his hands on the back of her neck, slowly playing with her soft hair, and she willingly gave in.

* * *

><p>I KNEW YOU GUYS WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN, AND I KNOW YOU WANTED IT A LOT. SO HERE YOU ARE, ALL YOURS. REVIEW IF YOU CAN.<p> 


	13. Ireane

Juice looked out the Window as he lay down in his bed, alone. He felt incomplete; like he needed that five-foot four amount of heat next to him. He turned over, trying to fall asleep; he buried himself under the covers.

She was running away from something, he couldn't tell what but she passed right by him, completely ignoring his very existence. Juice watched her disappear into the darkness, he then turned around, and he saw the fleet of battle-ships coming towards him. He felt his feet sink into the darkness underneath him, he tried to run but, he was stuck in the cold tar. He struggled, but that only made it worse, as he slowly sunk he couldn't help thinking, why she had left him, literally. The thick black substance engulfed him, he sunk and sunk until, the death liquid reached his mouth. He tried to scream, but instead the tar reached his throat. He gasped for air, but he couldn't breathe.

He shot up, gasping for air. It was a nightmare, but all he could think was why she left him. She left him, she literally left him. He heard a knock on the door.

_"You alright in there?" Chibs asked, Juice sighed.

_"Yeah man, just a nightmare."

* * *

><p>Wins slowly opened her eyes, she was in her own bed, fully clothed but she wasn't alone. She let her eyes trace the large arms around her, until they reached the unruly reaper tattoo. A small smile spread sweetly across her face, as she turned herself around to look at him. Happy looked so peaceful when he was asleep, Wings sighed in adoration at the sight. She saw the side of his mouth hitch up, as he gave the slightest smirk. He opened both eyes and looked at her; he smiled and kissed her head. He watched her, as the light shone of her face, a strand of hair fell out of its place on her neck, and he kissed her neck then placed the hair back. It had taken Juice three weeks, to figure out how sensitive her neck was. It only took happy 0.3 seconds. Then Wings thought, it had been way too long since she had felt, bliss.<p>

* * *

><p>Tyler sat behind the bar, overcome by boredom he stared out the window. Chibs was hosing-down, the new prospect he was sponsoring. The boy was about a year younger than him, and blond, very blond. The kid was naive, Tyler knew Juice was a bit of a goof, but this new kid didn't have a clue. As Tyler slowly melted in the heat of July, Juice walked inside, laptop under his arm. He sat at the table in the corner, and set up his laptop. Tyler looked over at him,<p>

_''Coffee?'' he called over the bar. Juice looked at him, then at the pot of coffee, he shook his head from side to side signalling no. Tyler put the pot of coffee back down, he couldn't understand it, and Juice had been like this for at least a month now. Tyler could swear he hadn't seen him eat. The now ''old'' prospect sighed, and went back to being bored.

* * *

><p>Happy watched Wings, her eyes glowing a blue he had never seen before. It seemed as if, they were the same colour as the ocean in front of them. The water splashed as it hit the cliff underneath them; he was worried about how natural Wings found it. How natural she found, standing on the edges of cliffs. As he got closer, he could swear he could hear singing. An angel's voice for sure, its sweetness was almost iridescent. He sighed as he put his hand on her shoulder, she looked up and when she saw him. She smiled.<p>

Happy had grown ousts to her blond hair, maybe even the sometimes inetevitable voice, but not this. She was pleasant, she smiled, she laughed, and she seemed just fine. But he could see what was going on in her mind, she was worried. He wrapped his arms around her, sighing he buried his face in her hair; he couldn't believe she was his. He knew Wings would torture him for the thought, she would claim that she wasn't any humans property, she was a human being. She was fierce in that way, but now she was like a broken doll, that was fixed just a few weeks ago. She was inevitably small in his arms, she was five-foot four without her boots on, she hadn't grown much since he had seen her last in her teens. But sometimes her sheer attitude would put forth the idea that she might have been, six-foot tall, with glass eyes that resembled hell itself. Wings hugged him back, resting her head on his chest, she looked up once more, and Happy planted a kiss on her lips.

_''We need to get back'' He said to her, and she sighed.

_''Alright'' she answered.


	14. Deep Blue Sea

Happy held the pale blond girl in his arms, she was young, just so young. Even though he was in his very early forties, he still felt as young as she did, and he knew it wasn't fair for her. By the time she would have reached 40 he would have been retired, what was he thinking?. He wasn't a NOMAD anymore, he was settled in Charming and he knew he couldn't subject Wings to do the same, even though she would think it was her own idea. He loved her, yes he had just admitted to himself that he loved her, but for her sake maybe he shouldn't love her in this way. He would still be with her everyday, and maybe eventually he might find somebody as special as her, to settle down with. The part of Wings he loved the most, her rebelliousness, was the part that kept her from being his completely. She was too free to be held down so soon. Maybe Juice was the best for her, he had learned his lesson and probably would do no wrong ever again. Even though Wings was hurting, he knew if he put himself in Juice's position he would be hurting too.

He held her close to his chest, breathed in her sweet sent, then sighed.

_''I'm sorry'' he muttered then kissed her neck, she turned towards him. The look in her eyes asked 'why?', he sighed again. _'' This would work if I was selfish, but...I'm so sorry.'' He looked at Wings, her eyes glowed in realization.

_''Thank you'' she said, as a sweet smile spread across her face. She understood what he meant, and somehow she was happy with it. She rested her head against his chest, and he hugged her tight.

Tyler repeated the beat again, it was perfect. He laid down the drumsticks and looked up, the sun was setting and he had to get the welcome party ready.

Juice looked up, he heard a roar irrupt from the crowd at he gate, Wings and Happy must have arrived. He took another gulp of his beer and looked back up, he saw Happy come through the doors at the same time, being greeted by brotherly hugs. As he made his way towards the bar, Juice caught his eye. Once he saw the Puerto Rican, he gave off an un-imaginably large smile, and coming from Happy it was priceless. He hugged Juice tight then moved on, Juice looked at the door expecting to see Wings, but she wasn't there. He waited and waited, the crowd Reviews[+] died down, then just as he turned away he heard an orchestra of wolf-whistles.

Blonds defiantly got more attention, Wings learned this again as she walked through the doors, she smiled and hugged a couple of her bothers. Juice watched her, she looked...amazing, and..blond? He stood up, he didn't know why, he just did it. Wings locked her eyes on him, and walked, her walk after a few seconds morphed into a run. He knew it was coming, he opened his arms as she leaped into them, wrapping her lags around him and burying her face in his neck. He held her tight and whispered in her ear,

_''I'm sorry'' she smiled and moved her face in front of his, then in front of everybody, she kissed him and he kissed back. They heard gasps, then a few words and then finally cheers and applause. Juice put her back down as the cheers grew lauder, he gave her a smile that would kill, and she fell into his arms, he cradled her and they moved to the couch. He sat down and she sat next to him, placing her head on his chest, he kissed her again then looked into her eyes. They were as blue as the deepest oceans, they were happy and full of life, he hadn't ever seen them like this before. Then he uttered those three words,

_''I love you'' he said without hesitating, she smiled _''I love you too'' she said. Juice's face lit up, and somehow his smile got even wider, _''I'm never gonna let you go'' He said and it was plain fact. He wrapped his arms around her and she gave in to the embrace , _''I'm never gonna go'' she answered, those words made Juice fly. She was staying and never running away, she was staying with him.


	15. A New Day

HEY GUYS! JUST WANNA SAY I appreciate ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS AND Reviews, I LOVE YA FOR EM. THERE IS A link TO WİNGS' CLOSET HERE  
>.comalbums/cc413/lolitared95/Wings%20Closet/

and its on my profile too, you may wanna have a little peak, there's some cool stuff there.

**A NEW DAY**

_'' Good morning gorgeous.'' was all Wings heard as the sun rose up, she looked up to see the face of the man she was being held by. He seemed so lovely in this light, she smiled, _''Morning.'' she answered sleepily, then raised her eyebrows _''How long have you been watching me sleep?'' She asked. An amazing smile spread across Juice's face,

_''I always have.'' he answered, then kissed her head. She looked up at him and with the sweetest voice she sang _'' Spinning on that dizzy edge, I kissed her face and, kissed her head And dreamed of all the different ways, I had To make her glow.'' Juice chuckled, _''I know who it's by'' he referred to the song. Wings gave him a weird look,

_''How?'' she asked, confused. He sighed _''I just...well, I just do. I wanted to know why you were so obsessed, I mean I like music but you, you listened at every chance you got. So I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about.'' Wings smiled at his answer, _''This is exactly, why I love you.'' she said then paused _''And your geekiness, it's somehow a copy written combo.'' Juice laughed. Wings smiled. She moved in closer to Juice and he turned to his side, _''So'' Wings said, as she rested her head on his bare chest _''Can you tell me, the rest of the song?'' she asked. Juice chuckled _''You start off, until I get brave somehow.'' Wings smiled again, then opened her mouth _"Show me how you do that trick, The one that makes me scream" she said ,"The one that makes me laugh" she said ,And threw her arms around my neck."Show me how you do it ,And I promise you I promise that , I'll run away with you, I'll run away with you"

Juice loved hearing her voice, it was like nothing else he could explain. She sang as she looked into his beautiful eyes, the orbs melted as they heard her tune, then when she stopped found themselves on earth again _''I don't know who your thinking of lovely, but I've never done any trick on you.'' Wings laughed at his comment, then waited for him to continue. _''Daylight licked me into shape, I must have been asleep for days And moving lips to breathe her name, I opened up my eyes. Found myself alone alone Alone above a raging sea, That stole the only girl I loved, And drowned her deep inside of me.'' Juice recited it perfectly, he saw Wings face, she was delighted. He sighed then put a hand on the back of her head _''I missed you..'' he said seemly, Wings' eyes dropped _''I know'' she answered, then paused _''I missed you to'' she added. Then sighed _''What do you think their gonna do to us?'' she asked, Juice shrugged _''Probably brutally murder me, then lock you up in a tower. And even if your hair does grow to be 18 foot long, you still would have to wait centuries, until somebody as brave as me would come to save you.'' He answered _''Save me from who?'' Wings asked, Juice cupped her face with his hand _''From yourself.'' He said. And then it hit Wings, that was exactly what Juice had done so many times, most recently grabbing her as she jumped off a cliff. He must have ridden his bike to it's limit just to reach her, because he knew how she was, it would only take one word from her, for him to come running again.

Chibs nursed his headache with a cup of black coffee, he smiled as he heard somebody come down the stairs. The footsteps were light, but not so light that they wouldn't make a noise, as they climbed down in their black leather boots. He heard a heavier pair start down soon after her, a more familiar pair of boots, now he knew it was her.

_''Forget about me lass?'' he asked as Wings approached him, she laughed _''I hugged you last nigh man, you were just too drunk to remember.'' Chibs smirked _''Can I exchange that hug for a new one?'' Wings laughed again and hugged him, then she sat down on the stool beside him. She watched Juice as he poured a cup of coffee for himself, he added cream and sugar, then poured a cup of black. He picked them both up, handed one to wings, kissed her on the cheek, and went to set up his multiple computers. Chibs looked at her and smirked, _''You really...?'' Wings sighed _''Kill me if your gonna'' she answered. Chibs laughed _''Why would I kill you Lil?, your happy and that isn't something you become easily. Plus, only I Son could put up with you.'' Wings raised both her eyebrows _''How so?'' she asked, Chibs sighed _''You, your defiantly your fathers daughter, and your too much like your mother. Too free, no chains to hold you down, but at the same time you need somebody to keep you, and be your equal. A best friend would have been just fine, but your like Tig, need physicality. He treat you like you need to be treated, I'll stay off your tail. I cant do anything to get between you, even if I wanted to.'' He saw Tig walk in, and nodded towards the man with evil hair. _''But he might.'' he added then wandered off. Wings watched her dad sit at a table, then walked over to him, she stood next to him and sighed.

_''Permission to speak captain?'' she asked, Tig's face didn't flinch, _''Granted'' he answered. Wings pulled out a chair and sat in-front of him, Tig looked up at her _''How long have you...?'' She shrugged _'' Since, a month before I left.'' He nodded, then looked over at Juice, he was rebooting his laptop. Tig started laughing _''He's a fucking nimrod'' he said still laughing, then stopped _''But, so was I'' Wings looked at him shocked. He continued _''I always knew I was no good for your mother, but she loved me and I loved her. We got along like a house on fire, and I knew she was right for me just like a was right for her. I'm not going to get in the way of something as special as you two, even though I want to.'' Wings smiled, a smile that reminded Tig of her mother, she was pleased. She got up and hugged him _''I love you Daddy'' she said, Tig felt himself loose composure, he was about to cry. Wings had never called him, 'Daddy' before. She let go, and the now aged Tig looked up at her _''I love you too doll'' he answered.

As the clubhouse filled up, and people started to stop-by, Juice felt himself become distant, he watched Wings as people came over and talked to her. He saw her hug Lyla, then say an apology for missing the wedding, then they talked about something un-important and Lyla played with a lock of her hair. Wings mentioned she understood why, Lyla liked being blond, and Lyla laughed. Just as he felt himself settle in the corner, he felt an arm sturdily place itself on his shoulder, he looked up. It was Jax, _''C'mon bro, we gotta have the talk.'' Juice raised an eyebrow _''THE talk?'' he asked, Jax smirked and pulled him towards the chapel. The doors were closed behind him, and he was sat in-front of Clay and Tig, Jax stood up next to him and then was instructed to sit by Clay. As he did so Clay cracked his knuckles, un-doubtingly another way to intimidate the poor boy, Juice sighed and straightened up. _'' Do we really have to do this?'' he asked then paused _''I mean she's twenty freaking years old, she's grown up and can-'' he was cut of by Clay's glare, the president calmed down a bit and decided to answer back _''She's always been a kid, and always will be. she cant grow up, she's like fucking Peter Pan in a cut. So you better not!-'' He was cut off by his arm being pulled down by Jax, the blond was almost laughing. _''Relax old man, do you think that Wings would really let him, do wrong? I mean c'mon she's Wings for hells sake. Even if she is a kid, she's not exactly acting like one.'' he said then looked over at Tig. The SaA smiled and looked Juice in the eye _''Make sure she stays alive, that your only job.'' he said, Juice smirked.

_''You better make sure, you don't get her knocked up.'' Clay threatened, Juice's expression mellowed _''I think she's on the pill anyway,'' he answered then paused _''I'll make sure, she doesn't do anything she doesn't wanna.'' Jax laughed _''That's a good priority, you better keep her happy though. Cause if I even see, one tear on my baby cousins face...''The VP clapped Juices back hard, then looked back at Clay. _''I'm sure you get the point boy, now go and see Gemma, I'm sure my old-lady will give you a good scanning.

* * *

><p>Remmember to check out Wings' closet<p>

.com/albums/cc413/lolitared95/Wings%20Closet/


	16. Levana

**LEVANA**

_''Da?'' Wings called out from the roof, Tig looked up confused _''Yeah doll?'' he answered. She hesitated for a second, then sighed _''Can you call Hap, I think he's inside.'' Tig nodded _''Sure'' he yelled back up to her, then walked into the clubhouse and spotted Happy beside the window. _''Oi killer!'' Happy looked up, _''Yeah bro?'' he answered, _''Blondie wants you.'' Tig went back outside shutting the door behind him, Happy didn't like getting ordered around, but he guessed this could be an exception. He walked out and looked around, she was nowhere to be seen, then he heard a noise from above him. _''Hap?'' she asked, he nodded at her _''Catch me?'' her voice was sweet and sort of desperate, the ladder must have fell. Happy nodded once again, and reached out his arms as he neared her. She hesitated for a second, then leaped off the roof and into his arms, he held her for a little too long, this was a normal routine for them when they were on the job. He placed her back on the ground _''Thanks'' she sighed then looked around, her dad, Clay, Bobby, a couple of the crow-eaters and Juice were all looking at her.

She looked back at Happy, he was walking back to the clubhouse, she watched him as he walked away then felt the slight sting in her side. She touched its source and saw blood on her fingers, it was just a minor cut but she probably needed to clean it. She walked into the clubhouse and locked herself into the bathroom, she took of her cut (link available on my profile) and then inspected the wound. She washed her hands then took a piece of soapy tissue and dabbed where the blood was, she sighed as she noticed it had made a hole in her black T-shirt. She didn't exactly like the thing, but she couldn't find anything to wear once she came home from the clubhouse that morning, it had faded a little and lost its grip at the bottom. She sighed, pulled a the knife out of her boot, and cut at where the hole was. She took the T-shirt and tore it all around, its length was now reduced to three fingers above her belly-button. She put her cut back on and walked outside, the sun was pleasant in September and she didn't feel cold, so she went back to work and took out her pair of pliers.

* * *

><p><strong>Juice's POV (yes I know, I said I wasn't going to use first person.)<strong>

I watched her, I could do it forever and never get bored, she was just so quirky and just so graceful at what she was doing. Although, I wasn't sure what it was yet. She put on a pair of headphones, that seemed to belong on a DJ in a LA club, they were oversized and bright purple, and nestled into her blond hair perfectly. She took of her cut and placed it next to Tyler, the prospect was handing her tools as she obviously 'played' with multiple wires, or was that just me noticing it? She placed a stool on top of the counter outside, she stood on top of it assessing what she was going to do, after around two seconds, she grabbed a pair of pliers from Tyler and made him stand underneath the stool. She had changed from her boots to converse so she could do this job, and honestly she was tiny, I mean I've usually been considered short by male standards but she was fucking 5'4. If she wore heels she probably could have just reached my height, but on the other hand if a crow-eater wore heels she would easily be taller than me. She took a pencil from the prospect, marked off a couple of areas and placed it in her mouth, she was evil for doing that or even opening her mouth in the slightest. Her lips were so full, they were like something you would see in a lip-gloss add, a perfect curve at the bottom, and an amazingly precise wave at the top.

I saw Chibs take a gulp of his beer then raise his hand to his mouth, he made a cone shape and he shouted _''Oi, Angel Wings!'' Wings dropped her headphones to her neck, and grabbed one of the chains hanging from the ceiling and turned around to face him. _''Eyeing my back enough, I see'' she answered with a smirk, Chibs laughed _''It is some fine ink lass, although I hope it goes down further.'' She laughed and pulled her fingers through her hair, It was something that drove me crazy, almost as much as the large black angel wings tattoo on her lower back. _''I got a question for you doll.'' Chibs said, Wings nodded, _''When did you turn twenty?'' he asked, Wings didn't hesitate _''July 13th, right before I came here.'' Chibs smirked _''So you were nine-teen, until two months ago?'' Wings nodded, _''Roundabout, yeah. Why?'' Chibs had an evil smile on his lips _''So, you sure you two are legal?'' he asked. Nodding between me and her. Wings laughed _''I pretty much qualify for the death-penalty man, label me jail bait all you want, I got bigger things to worry about.'' Chibs laughed _''That's true lass, almost forgot you had your colors.'' I thought about it for a second, and truth behold, she was young. When I first asked her out she had just turned eighteen (reference to =I NickNamed Her Red) and she was still young, not exactly naive but still kind-of scared.

I know LA changes people, but does it change them for the better? Right now she had confidence, and didn't mind being open about being with me, I liked, wait...loved her for different reasons, than I've ever loved anybody else for before. She was eccentric and would burst out french words just to get her point across, she was fearless, like literally wasn't scared of anything. She had a devious sense of humor, and a gothic nature that would be described in Victorian novels. Maybe this was her all along, and now she was just letting herself shine, and what a beautiful shine it was. I sighed and watched her climb down, and pat the prospect on the head, she walked over to me and sat on the bench beneath me, she leaned backwards onto my legs and looked up. Her porcelain skin glowing in the sun she smiled at me, I smiled back _''Need anything?'' I asked her, she smirked _''Maybe magic faultless wiring...'' I laughed, _''I think that's pretty much impossible, in the 1st century'' I lowered my head kissed her, just as she started to kiss back I broke it off, I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction yet. It took her a quarter of a second to understand what I was getting at, then she smirked, I loved to see her smirk. It was like every inappropriate thought in her mind, coming out in one simple gesture, I don't even think she was aware that she did it.

Even though it may have looked it, out relationship wasn't so physical, the amount of times we had gotten 'intimate', damn I hate that word...Im just gonna say it flat-out. The amount of times we've had sex, can be counted with the amount of fingers I posses. All through that month, there were sometimes I felt the same way an old-lady would. I mean, if your girl goes out at eleven and comes back at four in the morning, your going to get worried, or is this just me being a wuss? I didn't even know where she was half the time, although I guess If I did know I would worry even more, damn! I was being...ok not a wuss. More like,...I'm not sure, different? This girl had fucked me up, big time.

* * *

><p><strong> Wings' POV (yeah, I repeat. I know I said 3. person, but c'mon)<strong>

As I pulled up I heard an all so familiar sound, _ Fighting evil by moonlight__, Winning love by daylight__, Never running from a real fight_._ She is the one named Sailor Moon_. I giggled a bit at my ring-tone, then answerred.

_''Ecci speaking.'' I said, it was my old phone, old number, old contacts, old nickname. (pronounced 'Ekkie')

_''Hey Ecci, It's Lex.'' I smiled wide at the voice.

_''No way! why? wait...is Raven OK?.'' ...ı asked as I approached the clubhouse.

_''Yes! don't worry, he's doing just great. It's me you should worry about.''

_''Why? what's happened? are you pregnant?''

_''Damn Ecci, you've always been one for jumping to conclusions havent you?. I just missed you voice, and...''

_''Spit it out girl.''

_''I'm going up to Nevada, and wondered if you were close by, it's been alomost five months since we talked.''

_''Uhh...''

_''Ecci?''

_''Yeah actually, I am close. Want an adress?''

* * *

><p>YEY! NOW THAT WE ARE DONE WİTH THAT, I CAN UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY. <strong><em><span>PLEASE REVİEW :) (^-^)<span>_**


	17. I don't fuck Republicans!

Wings' POV

I pulled the phone from my ear and shut it, shit! I thought, bloody Levana always showing up like a crashing plane. Ohh well, guess she's been pretty curious about what I've been doing for a while now. As I walked up to the clubhouse I heard an unfamiliar sound, a scream. My hand immediately went to my gun and I burst through the door, the defining sound was coming from behind the bar. As I neared it I cocked my gun, and looked around the side of the bar, Tyler was on the floor. There was blood coming from the corner, and as I got closer I saw the new prospect kneeling down next to him. Once he saw me, and my gun, his face went white. _''Don't!'' he squealed, thats when I noticed the broken glass on the floor, and the piece of glass in Tyler's arm. I put my gun back, and glared at the prospect, _''Go get Chibs!'' I yelled, he didn't say a thing and run outside. I knelled down next to Tyler, and cupped his face with my hands, I knew there was a worried look in my eyes but I didn't really care, the boy was bleeding badly. _''What the fuck did that moron do?'' Tyler squinted with pain, _''The dick head ran into me, was holding a tray full of glasses.'' he spat out. I pretty much hated this new prospect now, what kinda Idiot runs with tray full of glasses?. I noticed Tyler's leg, it was bleeding too, I felt sorry for him so I passed an arm behind his back, lifting his torso off the ground. Comforting him seemed like, all I could do right now. I heard running then the opening of the front door, _''over here!'' I yelled, catching the Scotsman's attention.

_''Holy shayte lass! what happened to the poor bugger?'' he asked as he knelt down next to me, _''Fucking prospect ran into him, tray full of glasses in hand.'' He assessed the situation then looked at the door, Bobby and Juice had just walked in. He looked at me _''Help me get him to the table.'' he said. I held the boy by from under his arms and looked at Chibs, he did the same with the legs then looked at me _''On three. One, two, three!'' We both lifted at the same time, and maneuvered Ty to the chapel. I could see the squeamish look in his eyes, as we placed him onto the table, I pulled his dark hair from his eyes. Chibs looked at me _''You scared of the red stuff, angel? he asked referring to the blood, I laughed _''Hell no!'' I answered, Chibs smiled. _''OK then, hold his arm while I pull this out.'' I held Tyler arm down, firmly but gently applying pressure, I saw he was scared. I bent down into his ear and whispered 'Relax...' It took him a second but he did as he was told, Chibs pulled the piece of glass out and ordered me to tie a tight knot on the top of Ty's arm.

As he cleaned up the arm, I pulled my knife from my boot and cut up Ty's jeans, the piece of glass the size of a plum was lodged in right under his knee. Chibs handed me a piece of cloth, and I tied up the top of his knee as well, Then he came over and pulled out the second piece of glass. I looked at Tyler, he had an odd look on his face _''You alright man?'' I asked him. That was when I noticed we had an audience, Juice was looking at me, shocked I guess. Chibs slapped my shoulder _'' C'mon, lets get him to the van.'' he then nodded at Juice, and picked Tyler up by the legs, and I did the same with his arms. As got outside Juice pulled up, and opened the the back of the van. Chibs climbed in the back with me, after putting Tyler down he climbed into the front, and Juice drove like crazy. I held Tyler in my arms, he was like a little kid to tell you the truth. We got Tara to look at him straight away, she stitched him up and he was sent home. As we sat in the clubhouse watching TV he looked up at me, _''Thank you'' he said with child like eyes, I smiled and ruffled his hair. I couldn't help it, he was growing on me.

_''Sooo'' Tig said, slightly confused. He then continued _''Your 'friend' is going to come and stay, for two nights?'' Wings answered him by nodding. _''Hmm, OK then. She hot ?'' Wings laughed, _''Course Dad, she's one of my best friends, she cant be an eye-sore to look at.'' Bobby laughed at the girls answer, _''When is this little friend of yours, coming then?'' he asked, she pretended to look at her non-existent watch _''In about three hours, but if I know her in three hours and twenty minuets.''

Wings' POV

_''He's fucking hot!'' Lex said, I pushed her back as I laughed at her comment. She was eying up Juice, something I would rather she'd not do, but I didn't really have any control over her, so I just had to live with it. _''no, really'' she added, _''He's probably one of the most gorgeous one's here'' she said, then looked at Jax. I pulled her by the arm _''Dint you fucking dare, he's got an old-lady and two kids.'' I warned her, she gave me an odd look. _''So how does this, 'old-lady' shit work then? I mean, are you one?'' she asked, I shrugged _''I don't think so, it's more like marriage, and you get respect and stuff.'' She raised her eyebrows _''Hmm, so he's not your boyfriend?'' I sighed _''I don't know, what 'we' are.'' I answered. She sighed _''Well considering you've never been in a relationship that lasted, more then three weeks. I'm guessing, your doing pretty good.'' I looked at the floor _''I don't know'' I said, she put a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes, as if she was about to say something very compassionate _''Has he, gone down on you yet?'' My eyes widened, and she gasped _''What? no?'' I shook my head slowly, from side to side. She raised an eyebrow _''Don't worry, by the time I'm gone everything will be sorted out.'' I giggled _''Yeah, because you would be gone.'' I answered, and she laughed.

Happy watched Levana and Wings quarrel, well not quarrel exactly, their interaction seemed to be completely natural. He saw a different Wings around Lex, she was more like...a girl?. The way she acted was alien, in a pleasant way. Her friend Levana seemed normal, or at least about as normal as Wins' friends got. She had long light brown hair, bright green eyes and olive skin, she also had a tattoo of a pair of ballet slippers on her wrist. Happy had played close attention to that, ink always gave away a part of person that wasn't usually talked about. Lex was slender, and was wearing a pair of wedges, even though she was driving. The girl was outgoing at the least, not afraid to speak her mind. Wings sat on a stool at the bar, as she acted like she was listening to Lex's story, once the brunette was done she nodded and looked at the prospect. The new prospect to be exact, he seemed to be confused by both the women _''Alcohol?'' Wings asked and he just stared at her dumbfounded.

She sighed and went behind the bar, she grabbed two bottle's and filled a glass with half of each, then she added some ice and placed it in front of Lex. Lex smiled _''Not bad, for somebody that drinks vodka out of a bottle'' she said, a wide smile spread across Wings' face _''Shut the fuck up about my metabolism, you know I need some crazy shit to get wasted, otherwise its not worth it.'' Lex laughed, and Juice walked over to them, after hearing the Lex's comment as he walked through the door. He sat on a stool next to Lex and looked up at Wings, his eyes were those puppy dog eyes she loved, they were just like big brown orbs of innocence. _''What?'' she asked trying hard not to laugh, she wasn't doing a very good job of it. _''I didn't know, it took that much for you to get drunk.'' he said, Lex chuckled _''There's a lot, you don't know about her.'' she said, Wings glared at her.

_''So tell me Ecci, where's your T-shit that says 'I don't fuck republicans' ?'' Wings shrugged,

_''Basement'' she answered,

_''Guitars?'' Lex asked,

_''Basement'' she answered again.

_''Corsets?''

_''Basement.''

_''Vinyl?''

_''Basement.''

_''Notepads?''

_''Basement.''

_''Vibrator?''

_''Basement.''

_''Costumes?''

_''Basement.''

_''Have you buried the last two years of your life, in the basement?'' Lex said, Wings looked back at Juice, he was looking very confused.

_''Maybe...''

_''Why?'' Wings shrugged, and sighed as she downed a shot.

_''I don't know'' she answered

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED İT AND REMEMBER, REVİEW PLEASE :)


	18. Russian Stuff

It was Friday night and everything was well underway, Juice watched as people he could only call acquaintances passed by him to enter the clubhouse, he drank the last of the beer the crow eater had handed him. Their advances towards him had been somewhat less graphic; they were catching on to the idea that all he was going to say was _''No thanks''. And if they pushed up on him insisting, they were going to be met by a leather wearing girl, with fiery blue eyes. It thankfully hadn't happened yet, but he was sure it eventually would, Wings was predictable in that area. He sighed and went back inside, having inhaled too much fresh air for a Friday. He slumped down on the couch and eventually figured he was bored out of his mind, _why wasn't she here yet? Maybe she broke down; he probably should call her to be on the safe side. Wait, what was wrong with him? Of course she was ok, she probably was just running late, but that still didn't stop him from reaching for his cell. _Just as he did Chibs and Tyler came and sat down by him _''Don't even think 'bout that, brother.'' the Scotsman said_, _Juice sighed again, and put his cell back in his pocket. _''Good boy, you don't want her to bite 'cha head off.'' Juice gave him a look _''What?'' he asked. Chibs shrugged and looked at Tyler_''It's what prey mantis do...'' the boy said as he trailed off, Juice glared at him _''Did you just call my girl, a bug?'' he said, Tyler backed up _''No man, 's not like that, I was just explaining what-'' He was cut off by Chibs slapping him on the back,

_''Adie's boy, relax. He know what 'cha mean, he's just pussy whipped_.''_

___''No I'm not!'' Juice answered back, Chibs laughed.

___''Ya can bet 'cha little Puerto Rican ass, you are.'' Juice looked at him,

___''Really?'' Chibs nodded as an answer, and then looked up as the room went quiet for a second. As the noise gained momentum again, Juice saw a pair of fishnet clad legs nearing them. His eyes trailed upwards from the knee high laced up black wedges, to the black daisy-dukes, to the black sweetheart neckline corset that was trimmed with blue and purple ribbon. Until they reached the bottom layer of blue and the top layer of purple hair, waving down her shoulders with small natural ringlets running through them. His gaze didn't dare leave her as she neared him and sat next to him, placing her head on his chest she looked up. Juice wrapped his arms around her waist, and placed his lips on hers, and she slightly parted hers teasing him. Just as their kiss started to deepen, somebody tapped on Wings' shoulder, she looked up and Chibs motioned towards Tig. The man was approaching them fast, with Lex draped across his right arm. Juice let go of Wings and she stood up, making room for her dad, Lex wrapped Wings in her arms.

_''This'' she said, as she exhibited Wings to her brothers. _''Is my doing, I was shocked when I came and saw her looking like a biker chick; you boys changed her far too much. This is Wings, she's been exactly like this since the day I met her, and now she is again, she promised me she'll stay like this.''

Wings laughed _''Only if you promise, not to fuck my father.'' she answered, Lex gave her a look.

_''No way girl, he looks too much like you!'' Wings gasped

_''He does not!''

_''Ugh yes he does, remember that time when you died you hair black and wore bright blue lenses?''

_''I do, but-''

_''No buts', you have his cheekbones and that's final.'' Wins smiled _''Kay''.

Tig sat down, and Wings looked at him, after seeing nothing wrong with what she was about to do she sat on Juice's lap. He placed his arm around her waist and gave her a huge Juice-Trade-Mark smile. She smiled back, as the blond prospect approached her and placed half a dozen beers on the table, he looked at her.

_''What do you want?'' He asked her.

_''I want...a Russian tank half the size of this building, and a recliner to go with it. So, you might want to rephrase your question.'' Wings answered, the prospect looked at her dumbfounded. He sighed then looked back at the girl with blue hair.

_''What would you like...to drink?'' She smirked.

_''Got any vodka?''

Wings felt her back on the cold wall, they had moved outside initially so Juice could smoke and she could get some fresh air. Well, more like sit a couple of feet away from Juice and his cigarette, and clear her lungs of the smoke inside. After a couple of minutes with nobody acknowledgeable around they started making out, I mean what else were they going to do?.

Juice was pretty impressed; the girl had had enough of the Russian stuff to knock-out something very large. But all she was was a little tipsy. He saw this in the way she giggled when his fingers, traced the bare skin around her waist, it had been a long time since he'd heard her giggle like that. He kisses trailed from her neck to the tender skin above her breasts, she sighed and he lips back up to meet hers. He felt the urgency in her body and pushed the door next to them open, she giggled again as he lifted her thighs onto his hips and her legs locked around them. He held her body with one arm and the back of her neck with another, as he lifted away from his last kiss he looked at her face adoringly. He then carried her through the open back door straight into his dorm room, locking the door behind him he fell on to the bed with her. He kissed and touched every tender spot on her body as he unclasped the corset; it fell onto the floor next to them along with her shoes.

As he nibbled on the side of her ear he undid the button on her daisy dukes, slowly sliding them down on her waist, as he felt her pull his cut and t-shirt off. Her hand reached down to the button of his jeans, but he stopped her. She looked up at him, her eyes slightly sad and just a bit angry. He leaned down to her ear and slowly whispered _"_Your turn now, darling."_

She looked at him for a second then she was pushed down by a steady hand on her hip, she moaned as she felt kisses being placed from her breasts, down to her belly-button, across her sensitive waist, and then...there. She gasped a little as she felt the day old stubble on his jaw and head, brush against her thighs. Juice enjoyed watching her squirm as he licked and sucked on her outer lips, her hips jolted up as his tongue edged past her clit. He circled the small bud of nerves for a while, until he noticed she was about to cum, he stopped.

_"Juice?..." Wings pleaded with him, he smirked as he looked down at her needy body. Her hips were amazing, even though they were slim it was obvious she had curves, his eyes trailed past her luminescent pale skin that glowed in the moon-light. He always loved her breasts, they weren't large, more like a B CUP and they were firm, something that sometimes made her look more "cute" than "glamorous" , but whenever he saw that little body he couldn't help thinking she was sexy as hell.

Juice kissed her breasts and looked up at her, _"Tell me you want me, tell me I'm the only one you'll ever want." he said. She was aching _"I want you Juice...you're the only one, forever." she answered.

He smiled then kissed his way down her body again, he finally kissed her clit and she screamed. The sounds she was making kept on getting lauder as he started sucking on the little bud of nerves, making little patterns on it as he sucked, off and on...off and on.

_"Juice..." she moaned as she started to feel that the brick wall that had slowly, yet violently built itself up crash down. Fireworks went off in her body as she was bolted with orgasmic electricity. Juice slowly licked her as she came down from her high, gently he held her to himself and she rested her head on his chest.

He kissed her cheek _"I love you..." he whispered in her ear, she looked up and once he saw those dark blue eyes he melted, _"I love you too." she answered.

Hey guys, sorry for being away. I kinda changed schools, went through exams, and found myself in a new (much more fulfilling, sincere, and loving ) relationship. Which on last count had lasted the last three or so months. So yeah, right now I'm happy and becoming more politically active, anyway. I would love to hear some comments, I'm not used to writing lemon/erotica/smut/ whatever you wanna call it.

SO, PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW, AND I WUV YOU ALL (^-^)

LK.


	19. Ribs

**HEY GUYS, IM FINALLY BACK, ENJOY THE CHAPTER, OH AND ALSO I WILL CONTINUE WITH -DAYS WITHOUT WORDS**-

"You got a job where?" Juice asked Lilith, with a perplexed look on his his face. They were in Lilith's kitchen, and had only recently woken up. "At the music shop, down main-street" Lilith answered, as she filled the kettle. Juice turned around in his chair to face her, "The one that sells instruments?" he asked. She gave him a questioning look "Yeah, that's kinda, all that music shops sell..." her sentence trailed off. Juice laughed, "So, what kind of hours are you gonna work?" he asked, Lilith shrugged "Don't know yet" she said, as she poured boiling water over the instant coffee in their cups. She grabbed a spoon from the top drawer, and stirred the contents of both cups. She sighed "I have nothing better to do" she said as she handed Juice a cup of coffee "and I'm beginning to run low on funds" she added as she pulled out the chair opposite to Juice, and sat down.

The kitchen dining table was square in shape, and only fitted four people. Her dining table and chairs along with the rest of her kitchen was light blue in colour, and looked as if it was straight out of the nineteen-fifties. The kitchen floor had a black and white checkered design, like a chess-board. The table and chairs were blue plastic, with chrome legs. The whole kitchen reminded Juice of an old fifties diner, it didn't really fit Lil's style, but that was understandable considering she had inherited the house from her mother.

Juice took a sip of his coffee, and then abruptly burnt his tongue. He got up and got himself a glass of water, trying not to make his mistake obvious. It didn't really work though, as he heard Lil giggling quietly behind him " Don't make fun of me" he insisted as he tried to stop himself from smiling. He sat back down, and placed his hand around Lil's "If you need money, you could always ask me..." he said , and Lil smiled. "No way" she answered, softly. "I wanna be self sufficient Juice, I wanna keep looking after myself. I made my own money before, but I just noticed that I've been using the money I saved up a bit too quickly" Juice sighed "Yeah but, I still wanna help you, I don't want you working in some job you don't like" he said. Lil smiled "I know, but it's only thirty hours a week, and at least it's got something to do with music. It's not like I can do what I did before." she said. "Why can't you do what you did before?" Juice asked. Lil laughed "I can't just get a band together, and expect to get booked for gigs every week darling. Can't do that around here. Anyway, I don't want to play anymore, not after the whole thing with Steve happened."

* * *

><p>Chibs was lying down on the large three seater couch in the clubhouse, having a cigarette. The TV was on but he wasn't watching it, he was tired. Bobby was passed out in the armchair opposite him, and every now and then he would snore, which stopped Chibs from falling asleep. It was early afternoon, and everyone was recovering from last nights party. Chibs kicked at Bobby's leg "Get up ya bastard!" he yelled, Bobby opened his eyes and he didn't seem happy about the rude awakening. "Fuck off" he mumbled as he buried his head in the side of the armchair, Chibs sighed and stood up.<p>

He stretched, and let out a very loud yawn , just to annoy Bobby. He walked up to the nearest bathroom, and splashed water onto his face, he rubbed his eyes then wiped his face in the nearest towel. As he walked down the hall, he spied into the dorm rooms. Happy was in one of them, passed out on a bed, shirtless. Chibs knocked on the rooms door, then continued to make his way back to the main room. He felt groggy as he pulled out a stool at the bar, "Prospect!"Chibs yelled, and the young blond boy came running. "Coffee, now." Chibs ordered, and within thirty seconds, a cup of coffee appeared in front of him.

As he took a sip, he could hear the sound of an approaching motorbike. He could pretty much make out who it was, Lil's bike was the same size as the other guy's, and it also had an engine of the same size, the only difference was that it was made out of lighter material. It was just as well, considering that she didn't weigh the same as any of the other guys, If she had gotten into an accident she would not have been able to get out from underneath a normal bike. "Hey" Lil said, as she walked through the front door of the club house. It was Autumn, and she was wearing navy blue skinny jeans, her usual black leather jacket, and black Doctor Martens, and her cut. Her hair was held up in a loosely knitted navy Beret, and she had wine coloured lip stain on. Sometimes she reminded Chibs of Kerrianne, he missed Kerrianne.

"How ya feelin' kid" Chibs said as he greeted her. Lil smiled "better" she answered, as she walked behind the bar and got herself a bottle of orange juice. She sat next to Chibs with her back facing the bar, then opened her bottle. "Hey prospect" she said, "yeah" Tyler answered lazily. "I need a glass" Lil stated, and Tyler walked over with a tall beer glass, Lil thanked him and poured her juice into the glass she was given. Chibs smirked, "very lady like of you" he commented , Lil smiled at him "Might as well..." her sentence was cut short by Happy walking into the room, he was shirtles, and all of the tattoos above his waist were visible.

"Hap" Lil said to get his attenion "Ribs...Do they hurt" she added , Happy gave her a _you better explain your sentence_ look. "Does it hurt allot , when you get your ribs tattooed " Lil explained, as she nodded towards the tattoos on his ribs. Happy shrugged in response"Yeah I guess, as they're straight on the bone...but they tickle allot." he answered. Lil nodded, "I was thinking of getting something on my ribs" she stated, Chibs turned to face her "Yeah? Whatcha gonna get?" he asked , Lil shrugged "Still a thought in the making" she said. "But I definitely ,want something on my ribs eventually" she added. "I want ribs" Bobby grunted from behind them. They all looked at his half asleep state, "Who rattled your cage ?" Lil asked sarcastically. "I'm hungry man, and if there's any ribs around, I want em. Preferably with extra barbecue sauce." Bobby grunted again.

**REVIEW PLEASE , I LOVE REVIEWS :D :)**


	20. Thai

**THAI**

* * *

><p>"Are you guys seriously watching the Kardashians?" Lilith asked with a sigh. Bobby held up his hands in defence "It just happened to be on the TV when I woke up, don't look at me kid." he said. Tyler walked up to them and handed Bobby the beer he had asked for "Was me Wings"the prospect admitted, "I was watching that show where there's girls, the one that's in the Playboy Mansion" Tyler explained. Lil shrugged, and took a sip of her orange juice. She was waiting for Jax to show up, she had to tell him she'd gotten a job.<p>

"Hey Wings?"Bobby asked Lil, "Hmm?" She answered as she began to flick through the channels. "You comin' friday night? There's gonna be a few Nomads over aswell, might be a good idea to meet them." Bobby asked, Lil shrugged "Dunno..." she answered.

"What do you mean you don't know kid?" Asked Bobby

"I got a job, might have to work monday morning."

"Hey kid, if you need money the club could always-"

Lil cut him off "I know, I just wanna be self sufficient. And, as the club isn't making that much right now I thought..."

Bobby patted her on the back "It's alright kid, I got you."

* * *

><p>It had taken Lilith, half an hour to choose what to wear that day. She eventually decided on a Black Sabbath T-shirt and black skinny jeans, which was exactly the same sort of thing she would wear at the clubhouse. She had locked her cutte up in her wall safe, and did the same with her gun. She did however wear her black leather jacket , and black Doc Martens. She was riding her bike to work after all. She pulled up at the store, and took off her helmet. After combing her hands though her hair, she was ready to face her new boss .<p>

His name was Eddie, he was in his late fifties, and had long straight grey hair. He greeted Lil as she opened the front door of the store, he was about the same height as her, although five-foot seven would be considered short for a man. He had on old ripped blue jeans, and a pair of worn down flip flops. "I like the hair" he had commented , as he showed her around the shop. "Yeah, I like it too" Lilith had answered. "Does it take up a lot of upkeep?" He had asked, "Yeah but, It's worth it" she had replied. After showing her the ropes he had left, and Lilith had the whole shop to herself. She sat at at the counter quietly for about ten minuets, thinking of how tired she was. She then decided that it was a bit too hot, and that she would feel better if she braided her hair , to keep it off the back of her neck. Her hair, once braided reached the middle of her back. But the layers that were cut into her hair, made the braid look untidy.

* * *

><p>After twenty minuets of no customers showing up, she wandered down to the rack of acoustic guitars. She picked up one which was dark in colour, then walked back to the counter. She attempted to play it, but it was blatantly obvious that the instrument was out of tune. She carefully set it down onto the counter, then looked at the stack of drawers under the counter. She opened the top one, which was filled with paperwork. She shut it, then opened the second drawer. After fumbling around the contents for a few minuets she found a tuning fork. She smiled and shut the drawers, then she picked up the guitar and held it in her lap. She had been tuning the guitar for a few minuets, when she heard the shop door opening, with a bell sound. A woman and child walked in, "Hello, how can I help you." Lilith asked, as the woman held the childs hand tight, and walked towards her. The womans high heels were making an annoying and loud sound, and the child didn't seem to be very happy being held onto so tightly. "Hello" the woman said through her thick layer of pink lipstick "Do you stock, violins?" the woman asked.<p>

"Yeah, of course. What size?" Lilith questioned. The woman looked down at her daughter "Something she can play" she replied.

"Okay" Lilith nodded, and got up. She led the woman over to the violins, and brought down one half sized and one three-quarter sized violin. "These are the only two smaller ones in stock, im afraid." Lilith explained, and the woman sighed. "Okay, Monica which one do you like?" The woman asked, as she looked down at her daughter. The girl picked the smallest one up, and held it incorrectly. Even if the girl had held it correctly , her fingers were too chubby for the neck of the instrument anyway, Lilith thought.

''But mommy, I want the pink one!" The little girl whined, her mother sighed "But it's too big for you" she tried to explain to her daughter. The mother vaguely apologized to Lilith, and the walked out of the shop.

"Lucky I don't work on commission" Lilith sighed to herself, she then went back to tuning th guitar.

* * *

><p>Eddie showed up at around five o'clock, he had walked in on Lilith playing the guitar, Lilith thought he would be angry about it, but the guy smiled. "How long you been playing for Lilith?" He queried. Lilith shrugged "Since I was thirteen so...seven, maybe eight years." Eddie chucked " I was pretty young when I started to play aswell" he explained. Lilith's face lit up "How long have you been playin' then ?" She asked, he sighed "Gave up a while ago, but I played for around twenty years" he answered.<p>

"Were you in a band?" Lilith asked, she was somehow happy to be acquainted with a musician in such a small town.

"Yeah, called ourselves the Beaded."

"Never heard of em."

Eddie laughed "We were never that big really. What about you?"

"Hmm?" Lilith asked, she seemed to be a bit dazed.

"Are you in a band?" He asked.

"Was, before I moved. We gigged all around the States."

"What were you called?"

"Black Wings And Beautiful Ink, Black Ink for short. They're still playing, I left cause of personal reasons."

"Long name"

Lilith giggled "Yeah, long names were the in thing at the time." She explained.

"What kinda music did you play?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Rock i guess...started out very punk, but then I guess it smoothed out a bit."

"Punk? In this day and age? How on earth did you make any money?" Eddie chuckled.

"I have no clue" Lilith said smiling.

* * *

><p>The consuming warmth of bath water,always seemed so wonderful to Lilith. Her head was submerged, as she held her breath. She wasn't sure why she did this all the time, but she enjoyed the fact that it was almost like a mini-workout for her lungs. She would hold her breath, then submerge herself, she would only come to the surface when the lack of air started to seem dangerous. But this time she wasn't going to have time for that, as her phone began to ring. She quickly surface and dried one of her hands on a near-by towel, she then reached up to the sink and grabbed her phone. It was Juice.<p>

"Hello" she said, as she answered the phone in her typical manner.

"Hey Lil's" he replied cheerfully.

"What's up ?"

"Oh um, just finished up at the clubhouse, was planning on getting take out and going home. Have you already eaten?"

"Yeah, i guess"

"What do you mean, you guess?"

"I guess I've eaten babe, just not sure when."

"alright, Im gettin' take out then coming over to yours, is that...okay?"

"Course' it is, what you getting?"

"Thai, what you want me to get you?"

Lilith contemplated picking something from the mental menu in her head, but she quickly decided to be lazy "Whatever you want"

"Kay then, see you soon."

"Bye babe"

"Bye Lil's"

She hung up, then placed the phone on the sink. She didn't want to get out of her bath, but she did miss Juice. She made very sure, not to slip like she did last time, and got herself out of the bath. After drying off, she went up to her dresser, and opened the second drawer. She then contemplated, what kind of underwear to wear. Her stuff was mostly boxer briefs, and bikini style panties, she only owned a handful of thongs, as she was very against them. The first reason was that they were very uncomfortable for her, the second was that they were pretty useless and didn't do the job of underwear very well. She ended up picking a pair of pink lace bikini briefs, as they matched one of her sleep bras. She wasn't keen on changing into day clothes again, and the comfort of pyjamas was far too tempting. But she still enjoyed teasing Juice too much, so she picked out a pair of short black flannel shorts, and a soft black vest which had lace around the neckline.

* * *

><p>She was brushing her hair, when she heard a knock on the door. "It's me." She heard Juice's voice say, "It's open." She answered. Ten seconds later , he was leaning on the door frame of her bedroom door, with a silly smile on his face.<p>

"Hey" she greeted him, as she smiled sweetly.

"Hey" he replied, and his smile grew larger. "Ready for food?" He asked.

"Yeah" she said as she tied her hair up in a messy bun, he watched her smiling. She got up and made her way towards the door, before she passed him he scooped her up, and kissed her on the cheek. She giggled as she gave him a peck on the lips, then held him by the hand and led him to the kitchen. She opened the take out bag, and began placing it's contents onto the kitchen table, Juice pulled a chair out for her, then sat down on the chair opposite.

"Tired?" She asked, as she handed him a pair of chopsticks.

He nodded "Uhuh... well , my brain is. And my eyes."He paused, as he opened the noddles"How was work?" He asked, then slurped a mouthful of noodles.

"Boring, but easy. Eddie's a cool guy."

"Uhuh, he got any problem with you bein Samcrow?"

"Nah, didn't talk about that. He used to be in a band."

"I guess that's cool, for an old guy."

"He's not that old."

"Am I old?" Juice asked.

"Uhm..."

He smirked "How old do I look?" He asked.

"Uhm, twenty-five?"

He laughed cheekyly, "Nope" he said with a big smile.

"How old are you Ortiz" she said smiling as she kicked him gently under the table.

"Older than you." he replied with a smirk, and she kicked him again,

"C'mon Juice, tell me the truth." She insisted.

He shrugged, "You'll have to figure it out yourself."

* * *

>Hope you enjoyed the chapter, plase review as reviews are immence motivation for me to keep writing.<p><p>


End file.
